


Storia

by Starryhana



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Angst, Animal Shifter, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Omega Verse, Slow Burn, Smut, Switching, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryhana/pseuds/Starryhana
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dalam wujud yang sama saat salah satu dari mereka sedang presenting. Namun, pertemuan itu akan menjadi salah satu kenangan terburuk bagi Soonyoung.Jihoon meninggalkan luka bagi Soonyoung dan meredupkan dunia lelaki itu.Takdir memang suka mempermainkan manusia, termasuk Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang dipertemukan lagi saat mereka dewasa.Keduanya seperti tokoh dalam suatu buku dan takdir adalah penulisnya.[Ini adalah ff kolab dengan @.lleekwonie.]
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 33





	1. Their first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sebelum lanjut membaca, tolong perhatikan tag terlebih dahulu dan jiikalau ada beberapa konten yang membuat tidak nyaman, bisa untuk berhenti di bagian notes.

Soonyoung sering melihatnya. Siluet misterius di antara semak-semak di samping rumahnya, tepat di bawah jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Sosok itu bukanlah manusia, ia memiliki ekor dan bulu berwarna hitam. Namun Soonyoung tak tahu makhluk apa itu karena ia terlalu pandai menyembunyikan dirinya di antara dedaunan lebat. Namun yang pasti Soonyoung ketahui jelas, bahwa sosok itu memiliki mata merah yang selalu menatap tajam.

Beberapa kali ia telah memberitahu ibunya soal keberadaan sosok misterius yang suka bersembunyi di balik semak itu, namun tidak pernah ada yang mempercayainya karena setiap diperiksa, tidak ada seekor makhluk pun di balik dedaunan lebat itu.

"Kalau memang benar di sana ada sesuatu yang hidup, ayah pasti sudah mencium baunya bahkan dari kejauhan."

Itu yang selalu dikatakan ayahnya ketika Soonyoung melapor untuk kesekian kali soal siluet misterius itu. Tidak ada yang mempercayainya. Ibunya bahkan memarahinya karena menganggap ia terus berbohong dan mempermainkan ayahnya, padahal Soonyoung benar-benar yakin bahwa sosok yang ia lihat benar-benar ada.

Seperti saat ini.

Ketika Soonyoung tengah duduk di teras samping rumah sambil mengemut es krim mangga yang dibuat oleh ibunya, ia mendapati mata merah itu tengah menatapnya tajam lagi di balik dedaunan. Soonyoung ingin menjerit, memanggil kakaknya yang tengah menonton TV di belakangnya untuk melihat bahwa siluet misterius itu muncul lagi.

Namun teriakan itu segera ditelannya saat itu juga. Tidak akan ada yang mempercayainya, bahkan termasuk kakak perempuannya. Jadi, dari pada memanggil seseorang, lebih baik ia yang pergi dan memeriksanya sendiri!

Dan dengan keyakinan itu, Soonyoung segera memasukkan sisa es krim mangga ke mulutnya lalu menurunkan kaki telanjangnya ke rumput.

Bocah sepuluh tahun itu berjalan pelan menuju ke semak lebat di ujung pagar rumahnya. Tempat siluet bermata merah itu masih diam tak bergerak di sana.

Dalam hati, Soonyoung merasa sedikit takut. Namun karena terhalangi pagar, setidaknya makhluk apapun di balik sana tidak akan bisa langsung lompat untuk menerkamnya.

Kaki kecilnya yang tak beralas terus menapak pelan-pelan menuju pagar putih diselipi dedaunan semak. Mata sipitnya memandang was-was manik _ruby_ yang masih terus menatap tajam, seakan-akan sosok itu memang tengah mengawasi setiap gerak gerik si bocah penasaran.

Ketika Soonyoung akhirnya sampai tepat di depan si makhluk misterius, ia terdiam beberapa saat. Hidungnya mengendus aroma yang belum pernah ia cium sebelumnya.

Asing, namun ia seketika menyukai baunya.

Aroma itu seakan mengitarinya, seolah-olah mencoba membungkus tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

Dan entah kenapa, Soonyoung merasa aroma itu berasal dari sosok yang masih bersembunyi di balik belukar lebat itu.

Aroma itu juga yang membuat tubuhnya rileks dan tanpa pikir panjang melangkah semakin mendekat.

Ia menyentuh dedaunan yang menyelinap masuk ke sela-sela kayu yang disepuh putih itu. Menyingkirkannya pelan-pelan agar bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan mata merah yang masih terus menatapnya diam.

Terlalu gelap. Soonyoung tak bisa memastikan sosok apa itu. Namun, bibirnya tanpa sadar mengulas sebuah senyum. Aromanya memang berasal dari sosok misterius ini.

"Kau sepertinya tidak berbahaya. Habisnya aromamu harum sekali! Aku suka! Tapi kenapa ayah tidak bisa mencium baumu, ya? Terus, kenapa kau selalu bersembunyi di sini? Sebenarnya kau itu siapa, sih?"

Tanpa sadar bocah itu berceloteh tanpa henti. Sosok yang ia ajak bicara bahkan tetap bergeming sejak tadi. Sepertinya meski ada angin puting beliung yang menerpanya sekalipun, sosok itu tidak akan ikut tersapu karena tubuhnya sudah terpaku mati di sana.

"Hei, jangan diam saja! Ayo keluar dan mari berkenalan! Namaku Kwon Soonyoung! Kau siapa? Ayo katakan namamu juga agar aku tidak bingung harus memanggilmu apa!"

Bibirnya cemberut, merasa kesal ketika dirinya memikirkan sosok ini, ia selalu kebingungan harus menyebutnya apa. Karena memanggilnya siluet misterius sama sekali tidak keren. Terlebih, ia sangat penasaran wujud sebenarnya dari sosok yang selalu mengintai jendela kamarnya ini.

"Hei, ayolah. Tunjukkan aku siapa dirimu. Aku bisa mati penasaran kalau kau tidak mau keluar. Ya? Ya? Nanti aku akan memberimu es mangga buatan ibuku sebagai imbalan!"

Dia terus membujuk sosok itu, sampai akhirnya siluet itu bergerak perlahan dari persembunyiannya yang gelap.

Wajah Soonyoung seketika cerah. Akhirnya ia akan melihat sosok yang selalu memenuhi isi pikirannya siang dan malam itu.

Dan ketika cahaya matahari akhirnya menimpa hamparan hitam yang menyelimuti si sosok misterius, teriakan ibunya tiba-tiba mengacaukan semuanya.

"Soonyoung! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat kembali! Sebentar lagi mau hujan!"

Dan Soonyoung langsung menoleh. "Aku sedang berkenalan dengan sosok misterius yang bersembunyi di balik semak, bu!"

"Hah? Astaga anak ini masih saja! Cepat kembali sekarang! Di sana bisa saja ada ular! Minyeong, cepat bawa adikmu masuk."

"Ah, ibu! Aku sedang menonton!"

Soonyoung buru-buru mengalihkan atensinya ke semak tadi. Bibirnya langsung mendesah kecewa. Sosok tadi sudah lenyap. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

"Hei, adik kecil! Jangan suka menyusahkan kakakmu dan cepat kembali ke sini sebelum kau benar-benar dipatuk ular!”

"Iya, iya!”

Bocah sepuluh tahun itu segera berlari menjauhi pagar. Menaiki teras kembali dan menutup pintu kaca yang mengarah tepat ke belukar tempat ia melihat sosok misterius tadi.

Soonyoung tersenyum puas. Meski tak dapat melihat sepenuhnya wujudnya, namun bocah itu yakin itu adalah serigala.

Sosok misterius yang selalu menyembunyikan diri di balik dedaunan itu adalah seekor serigala besar dengan bulu hitam sekelam malam.

* * *

Keesokan harinya ketika Soonyoung pulang dari sekolah, dia bercerita dengan semangat pada ibunya tentang teman sekelasnya yang hari ini _presenting_ menjadi seorang alfa. Temannya itu berubah menjadi anjing yang besar dengan warna bulu putih keemasan. Satu kelas—bahkan sekolahnya—langsung heboh saat mengetahui tentang hal itu. Mata Soonyoung berbinar saat menceritakannya dan dia juga mengucapkan dengan lantang bahwa hal tersebut sangat keren baginya. Sang ibu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah anak bungsunya.

“Bu, kapan aku bisa berubah menjadi harimau? Bukannya sudah lewat satu bulan dari ulang tahun kesepuluhku?” tanyanya pada sang ibu, nyaris seperti rengekan.

Ibunya tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala Soonyoung dengan lembut. “Mungkin, _presenting_ -mu sedikit terlambat, Sayang. Jangan berkecil hati, oke? Tunggu saja waktunya, pasti akan datang.”

Soonyoung mengangguk dengan semangat. Mendapat kalimat yang menghibur seperti itu dari sang ibu membuat hatinya membaik. Dia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Menceritakan banyak hal yang tadi terjadi di sekolahnya. Baik itu hal-hal yang lucu dan menghibur, sampai ke hal-hal yang membuatnya marah. Sang ibu mendengarkan cerita Soonyoung dan sesekali menanggapinya.

Selesai Soonyoung bercerita, anak itu pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menikmati pemandangan hutan di sore hari, sedangkan ibunya berkutat di dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Pintu di ruang tengah yang terbuat dari kaca sengaja dibuka, memudahkannya melihat pemandangan di luar. Dia tidak sendiri, ada mainan-mainan dan boneka pemberian orangtua serta kakaknya yang menemaninya.

Cuaca di luar sedang mendung, tapi tidak membuat Soonyoung takut. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Saat Soonyoung sedang berbicara sendiri—bertingkah seakan-akan mainannya menanggapi ocehannya—telinganya menangkap suara berisik dari arah semak-semak di depannya. Atensinya teralihkan, dia menatap lekat ke arah dedaunan yang bergoyang-goyang. Soonyoung yakin goyangnya semak itu bukan karena angin, melainkan karena hal lain. Sebab, semak-semak lainnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Soonyoung pun melihatnya. Siluet seekor serigala dan sepasang mata merah indah seperti batu _ruby;_ yang mampu membuatnya seakan tersihir. Namun, saat Soonyoung menoleh sejenak ke arah dapur karena mendengar ibu memanggil namanya, siluet itu kemudian menghilang. Seolah-olah lenyap tersapu oleh angin.

* * *

Serigala itu selalu bersembunyi di sana. Hampir setiap hari dia datang dan duduk di tempat yang sama untuk mengawasi Soonyoung. Bocah itu yakin bahwa dirinyalah yang tengah diawasi karena mata itu tak pernah sekalipun beralih dari tempat Soonyoung berada.

Terkadang, ada hari-hari di mana Soonyoung tidak melihat serigala itu di sana. Namun, ketika malam, ia samar mencium aroma harum yang begitu disukainya. Dan benar saja, serigala itu ada di sana. Di tempat ia biasa menyembunyikan diri. Namun bedanya, sosok itu tak menutupi dirinya dengan semak-semak lagi. Mungkin karena sekitarnya gelap dan bulunya menyatu dengan keadaan sekitar, ia berpikir tak akan ada yang bisa melihatnya. Namun dia salah. Soonyoung bisa melihatnya jelas dari balik jendela kamarnya. Dan dia yakin si Tuan Serigala juga tahu Soonyoung tengah menatapnya—membalas pandangannya.

Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya si serigala berbalik pergi dan menghilang di balik rimbunnya pepohonan hutan. Aroma wangi yang menenangkan sarafnya sejak tadi juga ikut pergi meninggalkannya.

Soonyoung mendesah kecewa.

Beberapa hari yang lalu kakaknya membeli lilin aroma terapi dan memasangnya di ruang tamu serta di kamarnya sendiri. Dan menurut Soonyoung aroma itu hampir sama persis dengan aroma si Tuan Serigala.

“ _Ini a_ _roma lavender_ ,” jawab kakaknya begitu Soonyoung bertanya aroma apa itu. Dan saat itu juga Soonyoung langsung merengek meminta kakaknya memberinya satu lilin agar bisa ia taruh juga di kamarnya sendiri.

Namun aroma lilin itu sedikit agak berbeda dengan milik Tuan Serigala.

Soonyoung tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi berbeda. Padahal jelas-jelas aromanya terasa sama di indera penciumannya.

Tapi milik Tuan Serigala terasa lebih hangat dan tebal, juga ada campuran aroma yang agak lembab namun segar, seperti bau hutan yang habis diguyur hujan.

Soonyoung mencebikkan bibir. Lilin aroma terapi ini sama sekali tak membantu.

* * *

Saat itu usia Soonyoung sudah menginjak sebelas tahun. Ia sudah tidak pernah lagi menggunakan lilin aroma terapi itu karena meskipun harumnya sama, namun tak benar-benar membuatnya senyaman ketika ia mencium aroma Tuan Serigala. Dan lagi, kakaknya sudah mengganti lilinnya dengan aroma lain yang berbau lumayan tajam. Soonyoung ingat kakaknya mengatakan itu adalah aroma bunga _jasmine_ , dan kakaknya hanya meletakkannya di kamarnya saja karena ibu tak begitu menyukai aroma bunga itu.

Soonyoung masih tetap bisa mencium aroma samar lavender. Namun bukan dari lilin aroma terapi, melainkan dari arah semak tempat Tuan Serigala biasa bersembunyi.

Saat itu Soonyoung tengah bermain dengan mainannya di teras. Ketika ia mencium aroma yang sangat ia kenali, kakinya langsung meluncur begitu saja ke tanah. Berlarian kencang menuju pagar pembatas antara rumahnya dan hutan yang gelap.

"Tuan Serigala! Kau datang lagi!" Ia berseru senang. Matanya semakin berbinar bahagia saat 'Tuan Serigala' tidak lagi menyembunyikan wujudnya.

Serigala itu ternyata tidak terlalu besar, mungkin sebesar tubuh Soonyoung sendiri. Rahangnya kokoh, mata _ruby_ -nya seperti biasa selalu menyorot tanpa keraguan. Bulunya mengkilap dan hitam kelam seperti malam. Terlihat halus dan hangat, membuat Soonyoung gatal ingin mengelusnya.

"Tuan Serigala, bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?"

Si serigala tak menjawab. Namun, sebaliknya ia memajukan langkah.

Soonyoung tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangan kecilnya melewati celah pagar demi bisa menyentuh dahi sang serigala.

Awalnya, ia menyentuhnya dengan ujung jari. Bola mata sipitnya melebar takjub begitu merasakan sentuhan halus di atas kulitnya, lalu tanpa ragu ia mulai mengelus wajah serigala itu dengan perlahan.

Mata serigala terpejam, seakan menikmati sapuan lembut ketika tangan mungil itu mengelus bulu di sepanjang lehernya.

"Bulumu sangat halus."

Soonyoung masih mengelus-elus hamparan gelap itu. Terasa nyaman dan lembut di jari-jarinya. Ia menyukai sensasi itu.

Namun waktu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyusuri keindahan serigala di hadapannya ini rupanya hanya sebentar. Karena tiba-tiba sang serigala menarik diri. Soonyoung kaget, lebih-lebih ketika makhluk itu berlari meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Tuan Serigala! Kenapa kau pergi!?" pekiknya, kakinya seketika memanjat pagar.

"Soonyoung, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Ia bisa mendengar suara ibunya meneriakinya. Namun Soonyoung sepenuhnya mengabaikan dan justru memanjat kayu putih itu dengan cepat sampai ia akhirnya berada di sisi lain pagar.

"Tuan Serigala, tunggu!" Kaki kecilnya yang tak beralas berlari secepat mungkin mengejar hewan besar itu.

Melewati rimbunnya pepohonan tinggi dan daun-daun kering yang berserak di mana-mana.

Soonyoung berusaha mengejar serigalanya yang berlari begitu kencang menjauhinya.

Meninggalkannya.

Soonyoung seketika kehilangan jejaknya.

Berdiri sendirian di tengah hutan belantara yang menakutkan, Soonyoung merasakan matanya berembun. Dadanya naik turun karena terengah ketika berlari tadi.

“Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?”

* * *

Hari itu di penghujung musim semi, Soonyoung genap berusia 12 tahun. Namun ia sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera _presenting_ menjadi alfa. Karena khawatir ada yang aneh dengan anaknya, orangtua Soonyoung memutuskan untuk membawanya ke klinik.

"Semuanya normal. Malah dia anak yang sangat sehat," kata dokter wanita cantik yang memeriksanya barusan. Soonyoung duduk di hadapan mejanya bersama ibunya di samping. Sementara ayahnya berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Lalu kenapa anak saya belum _presenting_ menjadi alfa? Usianya sudah 12 tahun. Apakah mungkin dia adalah omega?" tanya ibunya hati-hati.

"Tapi berdasarkan keturunan, Soonyoung harusnya akan _presenting_ menjadi alfa. Di keluarga bapak dan ibu, belum pernah ada laki-laki yang _presenting_ menjadi omega, kan?"

Keduanya menggeleng. Dan si dokter beta kembali berpikir.

"Kemungkinan ini karena hormonnya. Boleh saya tahu apa saja kegiatan Soonyoung di rumah?"

Ibunya langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir lama, "Menggambar, bermain video game, dan menonton TV."

"Tidak bermain di luar?"

"Rumah kami berada di tepi hutan. Tidak ada anak seumurannya di sana."

"Lalu di sekolah? Apa saja kegiatannya?"

"Bermain bola! Kadang bermain petak umpet, kejar-kejaran, kadang aku juga suka main lompat tali dengan anak-anak perempuan! Itu seru!" Soonyoung menjawab langsung dengan antusias.

Dokternya kembali berpikir, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Soonyoung. Tapi kemungkinan yang menghambat _presenting_ -nya adalah hormonnya. Jadi aku merekomendasikan beberapa obat ini."

Ibunya menerima kertas itu dan menunduk untuk berterima kasih pada dokter.

Si dokter beta lalu mengelus rambut hitam Soonyoung.

"Jangan khawatir. Memang sedikit terlambat, tapi dokter yakin kau pasti akan menjadi alfa yang hebat nanti."

Mata sipit Soonyoung berbinar. "Apakah aku akan menjadi harimau yang besar dan keren seperti ayah?"

"Tentu. Kau pasti akan sangat keren."

Wajah murung tadi seketika berubah cerah. Bocah mungil itu cengengesan hingga mata sipitnya menghilang tertekan pipi gembulnya. "Terima kasih, Kakak Dokter!"

Mereka lalu keluar ruangan dan pergi ke bagian farmasi untuk menebus obat.

* * *

Sore harinya, Soonyoung berdiam diri di kamarnya dan merenung sambil menatap keluar jendela. Dia memikirkan kenapa dirinya belum _presenting_ sampai saat ini. Bahkan muncul pemikiran bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang omega, bukan seorang alfa. Namun, pemikiran itu ia hilangkan karena menurutnya tidak mungkin jikalau nanti seekor harimau akan menjadi seorang omega.

“Aku tidak mau jadi omega. Aku maunya menjadi alfa!” rutuknya sendirian di kamar, merasa kesal karena hanya dia sendirian yang belum menjadi alfa. Teman-teman sekelasnya sudah _presenting_ menjadi alfa semua, hanya dia seorang laki-laki di kelasnya yang belum. Membuatnya sering diejek untuk bermain dengan anak-anak perempuan saja.

Soonyoung kesal sekaligus sedih. Kapan ia akan menjadi alfa? Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan wujud harimaunya pada teman-teman sombongnya itu!

Sambil memikirkan banyak hal, tidak jauh darinya terdapat dua buah lilin aroma terapi dengan bau lavender yang dibelikan oleh ibunya tadi. Dia merengek pada ibunya untuk dibelikan lilin aroma terapi itu lagi dengan alasan agar tidurnya nyenyak. Ibunya tidak terlalu curiga dan membelikan apa yang anak bungsunya mau.

Padahal hampir setiap hari Soonyoung dan si serigala bertemu, tapi ia masih merasa rindu akan kehadiran hewan tersebut. Sengaja Soonyoung menyalakan dua lilin agar bau lavender bisa menyengat memenuhi kamarnya. Sedikit banyak, aromanya mampu meredakan kekesalannya yang tiap hari berkobar karena teman-temannya di sekolah.

Ketika malam mulai merangkaki langit, Soonyoung memutuskan turun ke bawah sambil menenteng buku PR-nya. Kakaknya seperti biasa duduk di _spot_ favoritnya di depan televisi, namun matanya sama sekali tak sekalipun melirik benda kotak bersinar di hadapannya. Bibirnya tak henti meloloskan tawa pelan sembari jari-jari lentiknya bergerak lancar mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

Soonyoung menebak kakaknya tengah berkirim-kirim pesan dengan pacar omeganya—yang pernah beberapa kali datang ke sini. Seorang gadis cantik berambut seputih kapas dengan aroma jasmine yang menguar harum dari tubuhnya.

Bocah dua belas tahun itu duduk di bawah, lalu meletakkan bukunya di meja. Soonyoung berniat mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia memang tidak terlalu suka mengerjakan tugas di kamarnya sendiri karena nanti dia harus berteriak jika membutuhkan pertolongan untuk membantunya mengerjakan soal.

Awalnya Soonyoung diam saja, sampai akhirnya dia berdecak kesal karena suara cekikikan kakaknya yang agak mengusiknya. Dia melirik kakak perempuannya itu sekilas, wajahnya memerah karena tertawa terus sejak tadi dan beberapa kali menggumamkan betapa lucunya pacarnya.

Soonyoung memandangi sosok kakaknya itu nyaris tak berkedip, sampai sang objek merasa sendiri kalau dirinya sedang ditatapi.

“Apa?”

“Kak, omega itu seperti apa?”

Mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, kedua alis kakaknya langsung bertaut. “Apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?”

Mengangkat bahu. “Aku penasaran soalnya omega di sini hanya ibu.”

Kakaknya terdiam, mengalihkan atensinya dari ponsel yang ada di genggaman ke sang adik yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh dengan rasa keingintahuan. “Setahuku, omega itu biasanya orang yang imut, manis, baunya wangi dan memikat. Seperti Chaeyeonie~”

Soonyoung sempat memutar mata mendengar nama pacar kakaknya itu disebut, tapi memang benar sih kak Chaeyeong imut, manis dan wanginya enak.

Ia diam sejenak. Menopang dagunya dengan jari telunjuk seakan-akan tengah berpikir untuk memecahkan suatu misteri. “Kalau begitu, apa aku nanti akan menjadi omega?”

“Hah? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?”

“Karena … aku imut dan juga manis?”

“Siapa yang bilang kau imut? Kau itu cerewet, manja, suka merajuk, dan juga cengeng.”

“Aku tidak begitu!”

“Iya! Kau begitu!”

“Aku tidak! Ibuu! Lihat kakak!”

“Dasar tukang mengadu! Iya, iya kau imut! Puas?”

Soonyoung mendengkus kesal. Dilihatnya kakaknya kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya lagi, tak memedulikan muka cemberut adiknya yang memerah kesal.

“Kak, kak!”

“Apalagi, Soonyoungie?” Kakaknya menoleh dengan malas.

“Kalau aku manja dan cengeng, bukankah itu berarti aku omega?”

Kakaknya menghela napas. “Tidak juga. Ada banyak juga alfa yang luarnya imut dan manis bahkan juga cengeng tapi memiliki sisi lain yang menyeramkan. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Percayalah padaku.”

"Tapi ini sudah lewat dua tahun! Katanya _presenting_ menjadi alfa itu di usia 10 tahun. Teman-temanku di sekolah sudah banyak yang _presenting_ menjadi alfa. Wujud mereka bahkan keren-keren! Aku juga ingin! Kapan aku jadi harimaunya? Aku tidak mau menjadi omega dan bermain masak-masak selamanya dengan anak-anak perempuan!”

Kakaknya menghela napas lagi dan akhirnya turun dari kursi untuk menepuk kepala hitam adiknya. "Jangan cemberut begitu. Kau tahu itu sama sekali tidak akan mempan padaku."

"Aku tidak cemberut untukmu! Aku sedang sedih!"

"Orang kalau sedih itu menangis, kau malah cemberut. Kau aneh."

"Biarlah! Suka-suka aku! Ibu! Lihat kakak mengejekku terus!"

"Hah? Kapan aku mengejekmu? Bohong, bu! Jangan percaya dengan macan mini ini!"

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar. Minyeong, ke mari dan bantu ibu menata meja makan!"

Kakaknya menghembuskan napas berat. Namun sebelum bangkit, dia menyempatkan diri menarik dua pipi gembul adiknya.

"Dengar, ya. Kau tahu Choi Baekri? Kim Hanbin? Min Jinyoung? Jelas pasti kau tidak tahu karena kau tidak suka belajar sejarah. Mereka itu alfa-alfa yang dulunya sangat terkenal dan hebat pada masanya. Dan kau tahu apa? Mereka juga mengalami keterlambatan _presenting_ sepertimu. Choi Baekri bahkan baru menjadi alfa saat usianya 17 tahun! Dan dia adalah beruang alfa yang menjadi pegulat paling hebat di zamannya."

Soonyoung melepaskan tangan kakaknya dari pipinya.

"Apa kau sedang membohongiku sekarang?"

"Lihat saja sana di buku pelajaranmu! Sudah, jangan tanya-tanya lagi. Aku mau membantu ibu!"

Gadis lima belas tahun itu segera beranjak menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Soonyoung dengan sejuta pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran yang berkobar-kobar dalam benaknya.

Soonyoung mendengkus kesal lalu berdiri. Pergi membuka pintu kaca kemudian duduk di teras. Mencoba untuk memperbaiki _mood_ -nya yang tadi dirusak oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Ia mendongak memandangi langit gelap yang ditaburi bintang. Pikirannya langsung berkelana jauh entah ke mana. Kaki kecilnya yang terbalut celana piyama panjang bermotif harimau kartun berayun-ayun bergantian. Suara jangkrik serta suara ibu dan kakaknya di dapur bercampur menjadi simfoni yang perlahan-lahan merilekskan sarafnya.

Di tengah lamunannya yang tak berujung, angin malam berembus lembut menerpa tubuhnya. Menerbangkan helaian-helaian halus poni dan rambutnya. Mata Soonyoung terpejam, hidungnya menghirup dalam harum lavender yang datang terbawa pawana malam. Membuatnya rileks dan tenang. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, Soonyoung sudah tahu dari mana asal bau ini. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu, Soonyoung tersenyum ke arah semak-semak gelap di ujung pagar sana. Tepat ke arah sepasang mata merah darah yang berkilat tajam menatapnya.

Dia, si Tuan Serigala itu, selalu datang hampir setiap hari. Mengunjunginya, menatapnya, kemudian ketika mata mereka beradu pandang, ia akan pergi begitu saja setelahnya. Sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan tersendiri bagi Soonyoung diawasi dalam diam oleh hewan tersebut. Tidak, ia tidak merasa risih atau bahkan takut. Malahan Soonyoung merasa seperti ada yang menjaganya setiap saat.

* * *

Soonyoung selalu rutin mengonsumsi obatnya agar hormon yang ada di dalam tubuhnya bisa bekerja dengan baik. Hanya saja, terkadang Soonyoung lupa tidak mengonsumsinya jika tidak diingatkan. Semua obat-obatan diberikan dalam bentuk cair agar mudah dia minum.

Setiap bulan, dia juga rajin _check-up_ ke dokter. Jika biasanya anak kecil enggan bertemu dokter, Soonyoung malah sebaliknya. Bocah yang kini sudah berusia tiga belas tahun itu sangat bersemangat bertemu dengan sang dokter. Bahkan dia juga sering bercerita pada si dokter tentang kesehariannya. Anak itu memang mudah dekat dengan orang lain, maka dari itu Soonyoung juga tidak sungkan untuk bercerita.

Soonyoung merupakan anak yang periang dan juga pemberani. Dia bahkan mengatakan tidak apa-apa jika ditinggal sendirian di rumah saat orangtuanya hendak pergi ke acara yang diadakan oleh teman dari sang ibu, sedangkan sang kakak berniat untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun sahabatnya. Jika saja saat itu Soonyoung tidak demam, mungkin ibunya tidak akan bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali. Tubuh Soonyoung panas, tapi dia tidak batuk, pilek, atau merasa pusing.

Ibunya khawatir meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah, tapi dia sudah berjanji dari jauh hari untuk menghadiri pesta temannya bersama sang suami.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Ah, ibu khawatir. Perasaan ibu tiba-tiba tidak enak."

Soonyoung yang tengah berbaring dengan selimut tebal sampai ke dagu itu tersenyum lemah. Di dahinya terpasang kompres tempel.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu. Aku sudah makan malam sampai kenyang tadi, sebentar lagi pasti akan tertidur lelap sampai pagi.”

Ibunya mengusap rambutnya yang basah karena keringat, kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Semua pintu akan dikunci serapat mungkin. Kalau terjadi sesuatu atau ada yang aneh di rumah, segera telepon ibu atau kakakmu. Oke?"

Soonyoung mengangguk.

Kedua orangtuanya kemudian berangkat dengan berat hati. Kakaknya sudah berangkat lebih dulu sore tadi dan mengatakan akan menginap di rumah temannya malam ini.

Soonyoung benar-benar sendirian sekarang. Dan kini, baru ia merasakan keheningan yang begitu senyap di rumah dua tingkat itu.

Ia bangkit sedikit untuk mengintip ke jendela samping tempat tidurnya. Berharap ada sepasang manik _ruby_ yang mengawasinya dari bawah sana, namun sayangnya tak ada. Beberapa hari ini Tuan Serigala tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi, membuat bocah tiga belas tahun itu bertanya-tanya kemana sosok misterius itu pergi.

Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya seraya menghela napas. Uap panas keluar dari celah bibirnya yang pecah-pecah. Keringat membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya menendang selimut yang dipakaikan ibunya tadi dan tidur terlentang.

Merasakan sesuatu di bawah kulitnya, namun ia tak mengerti perasaan apa itu. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya panas, dan ia tak bisa berhenti menggesekkan kulitnya di permukaan seprai yang dingin.

Ia meminum habis airnya di nakas kemudian kembali berbaring. Memaksa matanya untuk terpejam dan membawanya berpetualang ke alam mimpi sampai besok pagi.

Berhasil.

Ia terlelap. Namun bukan mimpi petualangan hebat yang ia dapatkan, melainkan sebuah mimpi aneh di mana ada seseorang yang mendekapnya. Melebarkan kakinya, mencumbuinya di sana-sini. Ia menjerit tiada henti, namun bukan karena sakit, melainkan karena nikmat dan kepuasan. Tubuh dirinya dan sosok itu sama-sama telanjang.

Soonyoung tidak tahu siapa itu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, seakan sengaja di- _blur_ agar Soonyoung tak dapat mengetahui identitasnya. Namun, yang pasti bocah sipit itu ketahui, bahwa sosok itu memiliki bola mata merah yang tidak asing.

Soonyoung tersentak bangun dengan sekujur tubuh basah karena keringat.

Ia menyeka wajahnya. Rambutnya basah kuyup, seakan baru saja diguyur seember air di sekujur tubuh.

Ia duduk termenung. Memikirkan apa maksud mimpinya barusan. Kenapa... kenapa ia telanjang dan siapa yang tengah bersamanya itu? Apa yang ia dan orang itu lakukan di mimpinya tadi? Kenapa rasanya... selangkangannya berdenyut di saat ia sama sekali tidak merasa ingin pipis?

"Panas."

Baru ia sadari tenggorokannya kering—sangat kering sampai terasa sakit saat ia bicara. Buru-buru ia meraih cangkir di atas nakas, namun langsung mengeluh ketika air di dalamnya telah tandas.

Karena rasa terbakar tak tertahankan di tenggorokannya, ia memutuskan untuk turun sendiri ke dapur.

Dengan lemas, ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk turun dari ranjang. Piyamanya basah, dan kulitnya masih saja mengeluarkan keringat karena entah kenapa suhu tubuhnya terasa lebih panas dari sebelum ia tidur tadi.

Ketika ia berdiri, dirasakannya sesuatu mengalir di kakinya. Namun Soonyoung tak terlalu mengindahkan. Kepalanya pusing, badannya panas, ia harus segera tidur kembali setelah mendinginkan tenggorokannya.

Soonyoung sedikit kesulitan saat berjalan. Tangannya bahkan sampai meraba-raba dinding dan bertumpu pada susuran tangga saat turun dari lantai dua. Dia melangkah dengan pelan menuruni satu-persatu anak tangga sampai akhirnya sampai di lantai bawah. Sekarang, dia hanya perlu berjalan ke dapur, mengambil sebotol air dingin dari dalam kulkas, kembali ke kamar, lalu tidur sampai esok pagi.

Dia mengira semuanya akan selesai dengan cepat, tapi nyatanya tidak. Ada beberapa hal yang menganggunya saat berjalan, salah satunya adalah cairan yang terus mengalir di pahanya. Soonyoung tidak tahu itu apa, tapi cairan lengket itu cukup mengganggunya. Membuat celananya basah dan pergerakkannya menjadi lambat.

Hawa panas di sekitar tubuhnya semakin menjadi, membuat Soonyoung kegerahan. Dia bahkan sengaja membuka kancing teratas piyamanya. Bocah sipit itu langsung menenggak rakus air dalam botol besar yang diambilnya dari dalam kulkas. Tidak ia habiskan seluruhnya karena Soonyoung hendak membawa botol itu ke kamarnya.

Soonyoung mengeluh dalam hati. Sebab, ia harus menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke kamarnya dalam keadaan celana dan paha dalamnya yang basah. Ia harus mengganti celana dan bajunya juga setiba di kamarnya nanti. Keringatnya tak berhenti mengalir, membuat pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat tidak nyaman.

Telinganya mendengar suara rintik hujan yang mengenai atap rumahnya. Semakin lama semakin deras dan suaranya juga semakin kencang. Malam yang tadinya hening, sekarang berubah berisik dengan suara air membentur genting dan pepohonan. Seharusnya, dengan turunnya hujan ini, hawa di sekitar Soonyoung bisa berubah dingin. Namun, nyatanya tidak. Masih terasa begitu panas. Bagaikan ada gumpalan api yang menyala-nyala dalam tubuhnya.

Soonyoung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa demam lah yang menyerang tubuhnya karena sedari tadi tidak ada gejala-gejala penyakit itu seperti pilek ataupun batuk.

Seharusnya, kakinya pergi ke tangga, tapi entah mengapa Soonyoung malah mengarahkannya ke ruang keluarga tempat pintu kaca besar berada. Pintu itu terkunci rapat dan terutupi oleh gorden cokelat yang tebal, membuat pemandangan di luar sana sama sekali tak dapat terlihat.

Soonyoung berjalan mendekat. Ada suatu dorongan yang membuatnya pergi ke sana. Dia melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan, yaitu membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Angin kencang langsung menerpanya beserta air hujan yang masuk ke rumah, seketika membasahi lantai dan juga pakaiannya.

Soonyoung tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk di ambang pintu, botolnya terlepas dari tangan dan menggelinding entah kemana. Tubuhnya lemas, kakinya bagai berubah menjadi _jelly._ Ia bersandar di ambang pintu sambil memeluk tubuh, mulai terasa sejuk karena angin kencang malam ini. Membuatnya mendesah lega karena panas di tubuhnya sedikit mereda.

Matanya terpejam, menikmati sensasi guyuran air yang tak berhenti menerpa tubuhnya. Bajunya seketika basah. Sama halnya dengan keadaan di rumah yang mulai kemal oleh air hujan yang menerjang masuk bersama angin kencang. Gemuruh langit dan guntur bersama-sama memeriahkan suasana hujan lebat malam itu.

Pikirannya terbang. Membawanya berkelana ke awang-awang. Sebuah gambaran sosok tak dikenal tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam hayalannya. Di mana lelaki misterius bermata merah itu menggandeng tangannya menuju suatu tempat yang dipenuhi bunga lavender di mana-mana. Wajahnya lagi-lagi blur seperti di dalam mimpinya. Namun Soonyoung dapat melihat dengan jelas senyuman lelaki itu, tampan dan manis.

" _Sudah waktunya_ ," ucap sosok itu.

Dan Soonyoung kembali pada kesadarannya. Di mana hujan masih membasahi sekujur tubuh dan rumahnya, serta suara gemuruh dari langit merah.

Kelopak matanya kembali membuka, dengan perlahan-lahan. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata biru safir yang berkelip indah menggantikan manik gelapnya. Cairan yang mengalir di bawah tubuhnya keluar kembali, kali ini dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak. Harumnya sungguh manis, seperti campuran susu dan lemon.

Sekujur tubuhnya kembali panas. Bahkan lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan bersandar pada tepian pintu kaca. Bibirnya bercela, membisikkan sebuah nama dengan suara yang teramat kecil.

“Tuan Serigala ….”

Angin kembali berembus kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Menggoyangkan lampu gantung di tengah ruangan serta melipat taplak meja yang terbentang.

Tempat Soonyoung duduk mulai becek, namun itu bukanlah karena air hujan. Cairan kental itu menggenang dan beraroma manis, benar-benar manis sampai menusuk penciumannya sendiri.

Angin membawa air hujan masuk ke rumah. Dan angin juga yang membawa aroma tubuhnya ke sepenjuru hutan belantara.

Harum citrus dan susu menyerbak ke mana-mana. Seiring dengan udara panas yang terus berembus dari celah bibir merah yang tak berenti memanggil sebuah nama.

"Tuan Serigala... di mana… Tuan Serigala, tolong aku... panas... Tuan Serigala, aku membutuhkanmu... Tuan Serigala—“ Dan terus menerus seperti itu bagaikan rentetan mantra.

Mata birunya mulai menggelap. Bajunya basah kuyup. Selangkangannya berdenyut sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang hanya ada di pikirannya hanyalah sesosok serigala hitam bermata semerah darah. Ia ingin Tuan Serigala ada di sini bersamanya.

"Di mana kau? Tuan Serigala... kumohon... aku... aku kesakitan... argh...."

Soonyoung mendesis ketika pahanya menggesek selangkangannya yang berdenyut. Rasanya nikmat, dan terlampau nikmat saat ia mulai menurunkan celananya dan menggenggam miliknya yang entah bagaimana menjadi keras di tengah semua rasa sakit ini.

"Tuan Serigala... ah! Tuan Ser—“ ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat, mengangkangkan kedua kakinya selebar mungkin dan merasakan cairan kental itu semakin deras keluar dari lubang bawah tubuhnya.

Air mata tak berhenti menetes dari mata sipitnya yang buram. Pipinya memerah, sementara bibirnya biru pucat karena kedinginan.

Namun lebih dari semua itu, tubuhnya saat ini seakan terbakar. Panas yang sempat reda tadi kini kembali lagi disertai dengan rasa sakit dan pusing yang sangat menyiksa.

Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat. Punggungnya melengkung dan pahanya seketika merapat saat klimaks datang menghampirinya. Cairan putih menyembur keluar dan bergabung dengan genangan manis di bawah tubuhnya.

Soonyoung terengah. Dadanya naik turun. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Tangannya tak berhenti bergetar. Miliknya masih keras, dan rasanya begitu sakit saat ia menyentuhnya kembali.

Lampu di tengah ruangan tiba-tiba berkedip beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya mati bersamaan dengan lampu-lampu di ruangan lain. Sekelilingnya seketika gelap. Seluruh penerangan di rumah mati total. Sementara di luar sana, hujan dan petir masih bersahut-sahutan. Angin dan air masih tak berhenti menghajar tubuh kecil Soonyoung.

Melihat betapa mengerikan keadaan di sekitarnya, bocah tiga belas tahun itu akhirnya menangis. Terisak keras dan memanggil semua nama di kepalanya untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Ayah! Ibu! Kakak! Aku takut! Ibu, tolong aku! Sakit! Aku tidak mau di sini...! T-tidak mau merasakan ini.... s-sakit... ayah, kenapa tubuhku panas sekali... aku takut... aku tidak mau di sini sendiri! Siapa saja, tolong aku!"

Pening langsung menghantam kepalanya, membuat bocah itu roboh ke samping.

Tak memiliki energi lagi untuk bangkit, ia membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak seperti itu. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan ujung jarinya pun ia tak mampu. Pandangannya semakin buram. Bibirnya membeku, wajahnya pucat, namun sekujur tubuhnya sama sekali tak merasa dingin. Justru rasanya bagaikan dipanggang di atas bara api menyala. Rasa terbakar ini seakan enggan meninggalkannya.

"Tuan Serigala... Tuan Serigala... Tuan... Serigala...."

Bibirnya tanpa sadar terus meracaukan nama itu kembali. Bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus memutar bagian yang sama tiada henti.

Hingga ketika ia merasa sudah di ambang kesadaran, tiba-tiba hidungnya mengendus aroma yang begitu familiar. Aroma yang selama ini ia rindukan. Aroma yang sangat disukainya. Bau lavender yang sudah berapa hari tidak ia cium.

Jari-jari Soonyoung bergerak. Bibirnya menarik senyum kecil ketika matanya yang buram melihat sesosok siluet yang datang mendekatinya.

Namun itu bukan seekor serigala. Seorang laki-laki. Dengan rambut hitam legam dan pakaian yang basah kuyup.

Soonyoung tak mengenal laki-laki ini. Tapi ketika sosok itu mendekat, bau lavender favoritnya semakin tajam tercium. Aroma yang lebih pekat dari biasanya. Bercampur dengan aroma hujan di luar sana.

Namun yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang karena senang adalah matanya. Mata laki-laki itu merah gelap—merah seperti darah.

"T-Tuan Serigala...?" bisiknya tanpa tenaga.

Sosok itu—lelaki asing itu—menggeram. Wajah tampannya berkerut, rahang kokohnya mengeras. Matanya menyalang, seperti seekor predator yang tengah menatap lapar mangsanya.

"Omega."

Sekujur kulit Soonyoung merinding begitu suara bariton yang dalam itu menghampiri gendang telinganya.

 _Slick_ yang meluncur dari celah lubangnya semakin mengalir deras, merembesi paha putihnya yang telanjang.

Soonyoung menelentangkan tubuh. Mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi yang ia bisa demi meraih sosok yang berdiri tepat di samping tubuhnya itu.

"T-Tuan... t-tolong aku... kumohon... ini sakit sekali... kumohon bantu aku...."

Air matanya kembali mengalir bagaikan tetesan mutiara bening. Bibir pucatnya terisak. Tubuhnya menjerit ingin disentuh. Selangkangannya sakit. Dan lubangnya berdenyut gatal sejak tadi.

Aroma lavender pekat itu membungkusnya seperti selimut, membuat tubuh panasnya sedikit lebih membaik. Namun itu sama sekali tidak cukup.

Dia butuh sentuhan. Dia butuh lelaki ini.

Dia butuh seorang alfa.

"Alfa."

Mata merah itu menatap semakin tajam. Namun mata biru Soonyoung sudah lama kehilangan binar cahayanya. Sepenuhnya telah diambil alih oleh pikiran omeganya yang baru terbangun.

"Alfa... kumohon tiduri aku."

Aroma lavender yang sejak tadi berputar-putar mengelilinginya kini berubah kacau. Soonyoung bisa merasakannya dengan jelas.

Apalagi ketika ia kembali mendengar geraman dari bibir tipis sosok itu.

Laki-laki itu berjongkok di depannya, menangkup dagunya dengan jempol dan telunjuknya.

"Kau akan menyesali ini."

Soonyoung menggeleng kuat, air matanya kembali jatuh. “T-tidak. Aku tidak akan menyesal. Hanya kau yang kubutuhkan di sini. Kumohon, Tuan Serigala. Bantu aku agar merasa lebih baik. Sentuh aku, di mana saja tidak masalah. Kumohon usirlah semua rasa sakit ini. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!”

Lelaki itu, dengan mata merah tajam dan raut wajahnya yang keras, mengusap pelan pipi basah Soonyoung. Mengangkat tubuhnya dengan lembut ke atas sofa yang tak terkena percikan air.

“Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku setelah ini. Kau milikku, Soonyoung.”

Dan Soonyoung belum pernah merasa sesenang itu dalam hidupnya.

Ia mengangguk lemah, tangannya meraih lengan kokoh sang alfa.

"Ya, aku milikmu. Tuan Serigala, kumohon sentuhlah aku!"

Giginya menggertak, taring panjangnya terlihat. Mata merahnya semakin menyalang.

"Jihoon. Panggil aku Jihoon."

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar, memandang wajah tampan itu dengan terpana, sebelum kemudian bibirnya bergerak lagi demi mengucapkan sebuah nama.

"Jihoon. Alfa-ku."

Itu kata terakhir yang terucap di bibirnya sebelum ranum itu dibungkam oleh bibir tipis yang lapar.

Soonyoung menggeliat, tubuhnya seakan berteriak kesenangan. Lubangnya berkedut mengalirkan lebih banyak cairan manis.

Pintu kaca sudah lama tertutup sejak kedatangan si Tuan Serigala berwajah tampan.

Baju basah Soonyoung dirobek kasar, dilemparkan semena-mena dengan sembarangan.

Soonyoung terbaring pasrah dan mendesah. Akal sehatnya hilang ketika benda tumpul dan keras mengetuk lubang berkedutnya yang basah kuyup.

"Argh!" Ia mencakar punggung telanjang laki-laki di atasnya.

"S-sakit, Jihoon!"

Setelahnya ia merasakan kecupan di seluruh wajahnya, lalu bibir hangat yang melumat lembut ranum bengkaknya.

"Aku akan merawatmu. Percayalah padaku."

Soonyoung mengaitkan kesepuluh jari-jari Jihoon dengan sepuluh jari tangannya.

Air mata mengalir keluar saat ia mengangguk. "A-aku percaya."

Jihoon menjilat air mata itu, memeluk omeganya dengan erat saat sosok mungil itu menjerit sakit ketika ereksinya berhasil masuk sepenuhnya.

Setelahnya, yang terdengar di dalam rumah gelap gulita itu hanyalah teriakan dan desahan yang diredam oleh suara petir dan hujan.

Jihoon bergerak cepat, sedangkan Soonyoung melebur dalam nikmat.

Dua tangan saling bertaut erat.

Dua bibir enggan berpisah.

Dan dua tubuh yang bersatu menciptakan nirwana.

Jeritan Soonyoung tertahan di tenggorokan saat gigi tajam menggigit tengkuknya. Kenikmatan tiada tara mengalir di setiap saraf tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan cairan hangat yang terus menyembur memenuhi rektumnya.

Darah mengaliri kulit pualam lehernya, bersamaan dengan rambut hitamnya yang luntur perlahan, tergantikan oleh warna putih yang kotor.

"J-Jihoon..."

"Kau milikku, Soonyoung. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku selamanya."

Malam itu masih terlalu panjang. Hujan masih enggan untuk berhenti. Kegelapan tak membuat Soonyoung menangis ketakutan lagi. Karena saat ini ada tubuh hangat yang memeluknya dengan aman. Melindunginya dari segala hal jahat di dunia.

Di tengah ambang kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, ia bertanya-tanya, apakah semua ini adalah mimpi?

* * *

Hujan baru berhenti saat langit mulai berganti warna menjadi biru gelap. Embun dan bekas air hujan semalam menetes turun dari dedaunan dan mendarat di atas rerumputan basah serta tanah yang becek.

Mobil orangtua dan kakak Soonyoung bersamaan memasuki halaman rumah ketika matahari baru muncul dari peraduan. Semalam orangtuanya tidak bisa kembali karena cuaca buruk yang menyebabkan jalanan menjadi licin, oleh karena itu mereka terpaksa menginap di penginapan dekat rumah teman sang ibu.

Saat membuka pintu depan, ibu Soonyoung terkejut begitu aroma manis menyapa penciumannya. Aroma lemon, susu, lavender, serta hujan memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Perasaannya yang sudah tidak enak sejak semalam semakin bertambah. Ia segera melepaskan sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam demi memeriksa putranya di kamar.

Sementara Minyeong yang baru saja masuk, langsung mengerutkan dahi begitu aroma yang dicium ibunya tadi menghampiri hidungnya. Aroma citrus dan susu yang pekat, tebal, sangat manis yang sedikit tercampur dengan wangi lavender yang tipis. Alfa dalam dirinya segera membawa kakinya melangkah menuju sumber wewangian ini. Matanya melebar kaget mendapati kondisi ruang keluarga yang berantakan. Lantai becek dengan genangan air di mana-mana. Perabotan berserak. Gorden, sofa, karpet basah dan lembab.

Namun dari semua kekacauan aneh yang tertangkap oleh retina matanya saat itu, sesuatu di balik meja langsung membuat jantungnya turun ke perut.

Segera saja ia bergegas mendekati tangan yang menyembul di balik meja. Dalam hati merasa was-was, berharap apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Namun sayang sekali. Kenyataan yang ia lihat sekarang bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan.

“Soonyoung!” Minyeong menjerit syok. Ia langsung berhambur menghampiri adiknya yang tengkurap di lantai dengan pakaian-pakaian lembab yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang telanjang.

“Soonyoung! Astaga, adikku! Apa yang terjadi?” Ia menarik tubuh lengket Soonyoung dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Namun mata adiknya itu tak mau terbuka. Panik semakin menginvasi dirinya. Matanya langsung kabur oleh air mata ketika menyadari rambut hitam adiknya telah berubah warna menjadi kelabu. “Soonyoung! Hei, sadarlah! Astaga apa yang sudah terjadi di sini? Ibu! Ayah! Tolong!”

Ibunya yang habis memeriksa kamar Soonyoung dan tak mendapati anak bungsunya itu di dalam langsung bergegas menuruni tangga.

“Ibu! Lihat! Soonyoung! Soonyoung—!”

Mata ibunya membola. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri kedua anaknya itu.

“Apa... apa yang terjadi!? Kenapa Soonyoung begini!?”

“Aku tidak tahu! Dia sudah begini ketika kita pulang tadi!”

Sang ayah yang baru datang seusai memarkirkan mobilnya dibuat terkejut dengan keributan sang istri serta anak tertuanya di ruang tengah. Saat menghampirinya, wajah kepala keluarga itu langsung mengeras. Matanya melotot marah dan ia langsung berteriak menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu bencana apa yang telah terjari semalam. Minyeong dan ibnya menangis, masih mencoba menyadarkan Soonyoung. Sementara sang ayah semakin geram, kesal dengan siapapun yang membuat anaknya jadi seperti ini. Tangannya bergerak untuk memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, mencoba mengecek tengkuk Soonyoung.

Dan benar saja. Di sana, terdapat bekas gigitan seseorang.

Lelaki paruh baya itu refleks meninju meja, membuat sang istri dan anaknya terkejut.

Minyeong segera menenangkan ayahnya. “Ayah, tenang dulu—“

“BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG SAAT MELIHAT KEADAAN ANAKKU SEPERTI INI?”

Dikarenakan suaranya yang terlalu kencang, membuat Soonyoung tersadar dari tidurnya. Lenguhan yang keluar dari celah bibirnya membuat sang ibu langsung mengembalikan atensinya pada sang anak.

Saat mata birunya terbuka, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran orangtua beserta kakaknya. Dia tambah terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa tubuhnya telah telanjang dan hanya ditutupi oleh pakaian lembab.

Ayahnya segera meneriakinya. Matanya melotot marah dan bahkan urat-urat menyembul di lehernya saat ia memaki kasar seseorang yang sudah menyentuh putra kesayangannya. Soonyoung langsung terisak, lalu memeluk tubuh sang ibu. Menangis di pundak wanita itu. Mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, dia juga tidak tahu siapa orang yang menyetubuhinya. Semua itu dibalas dengan usapan lembut penuh kasih sayang dari sang ibu yang juga membisikkan kata-kata penenang meskipun dirinya juga ikut menangis.

Hari itu, menjadi hari yang tidak pernah keluarga Soonyoung lupakan. Bagai dijatuhi bencana, seperti kutukan yang memayungi rumah itu dengan penyesalan tak berujung. Awal dari mimpi buruk Soonyoung, yang mengubah kepribadiannya, mengubah hidupnya.

Menutup dunia penuh warnanya.


	2. Meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah semua menimpa Soonyoung, omega itu perlahan bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Mencoba belajar menjadi omega yang kuat. Dan itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di tempat yang jauh dari keluarga. Agar ia bisa belajar hidup tanpa keluarganya.
> 
> Namun, keputusannya ini akan membawanya pada kisah baru yang entah akan memiliki akhir seperti apa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dua ini panjangnya sampai (kurang lebih) 8.7k words. Jadi aku harap dibacanya pas ada waktu luang aja, ya ....
> 
> Hehehehehe enjoy!

"Jangan sampai telat makan, jangan tidur terlalu larut, mandi harus dua kali sehari, dan yang paling penting harus pakai baju yang tebal. Mengerti, sayang?"

Soonyoung mengangguk kepada ibunya yang tak pernah melepaskan tangannya dari sejak mereka tiba di asrama.

"Ibu, sudah mau sore. Kita harus cepat sebelum ketinggalan pesawat."

"Sebentar. Ibu masih mau bicara dengan adikmu!"

Sejujurnya, Soonyoung tidak pernah ingin tinggal jauh dari keluarganya—apalagi ibunya yang menjadi selalu khawatir padanya sejak kejadian lima tahun lalu. Tapi dia harus, dia tidak mau selalu bersembunyi dan bergantung pada keluarganya terus menerus. Ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya sedih terus-terusan setiap kali melihat tanda di tengkuknya, tidak ingin melihat tatapan dingin ayahnya, tidak ingin membuat kakaknya semakin protektif padanya dan melepaskan semua mimpi-mimpinya.

Soonyoung harus maju. Dan menurutnya ini adalah langkah yang terbaik. Tinggal di sebuah asrama yang ratusan mil jauhnya dari kota kecil tempat tinggalnya selama ini. Karena selain melatih dirinya agar bisa hidup sendiri dan mandiri, diam-diam ia juga berharap bisa bertemu dengan mate-nya meskipun Soonyoung tahu kemungkinan untuk itu amat sangat kecil.

"Ibu akan sangat merindukanmu." Ibunya memeluk erat. Soonyoung langsung membalas dan mengusap punggung wanita yang amat ia sayangi itu.

"Aku juga pasti akan sangat merindukan ibu, ayah dan juga kakak—meskipun dia sangat cerewet."

Ibunya terkekeh kemudian melepaskan pelukan, menangkup pipi Soonyoung dan mencium keningnya.

"Jangan lupa telepon ibu setiap kali kau senggang."

Soonyoung mengangguk dan mengusap titik air mata yang hampir jatuh di pelupuk mata sang ibu.

"Pasti, Bu."

Ibunya melepaskan pelukan dan berjalan mundur, mempersilakan sang kepala keluarga memberi wejangan pada putra satu-satunya.

Soonyoung menatap ayahnya yang hanya berdiri diam menatapnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu masih memiliki ekspresi yang keras, namun Soonyoung tahu ayahnya juga merasa begitu berat untuk melepaskan anak kesayangannya untuk hidup sendiri.

"Ayah." Soonyoung maju dan memeluk tubuh tegap ayahnya. Pelukannya langsung dibalas dengan dekapan erat.

"Ayah, aku akan baik-baik saja di sini. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku berkuliah di sini. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakan ayah lagi."

Sang ayah mengelus rambut silver putranya dengan penuh sayang, kemudian menciumnya sekali; lama dan dalam.

"Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan ayah, Soonyoung. Kau putra ayah yang paling ayah banggakan. Baik-baiklah di sini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan langgar semua nasihat ibumu tadi, dan belajarlah yang giat agar cita-citamu menjadi animator bisa terwujud. Ayah, ibu, dan kakakmu selalu mendukung."

Soonyoung merasa hatinya tersentuh. Sudah begitu lama ia tidak mendengar ayahnya berkata dengan begitu lembut begini padanya. Ayahnya memang orang yang keras dan tegas, namun Soonyoung tak pernah membencinya. Ia tahu ayahnya sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun.

"Iya, Ayah. Terima kasih."

Ibunya memberinya kecupan di kedua pipi, kakaknya memeluknya sekali lagi, lalu mereka melambai dengan berat hati bersama dengan mobil yang menjauh pergi.

Soonyoung masih berdiri di sana hingga taksi yang membawa keluarganya menghilang dari pandangan.

Ia menghela napas.

Sudah dimulai. Kehidupan asramanya di Pledis University.

Sejak mengambil keputusan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar kota dan tinggal jauh dari keluarganya, Soonyoung tak berhenti berdoa semoga keputusannya ini tidaklah salah.

_Ini sudah benar. Aku harus keluar dari zona nyaman. Aku pasti bisa. Tak perlu ada yang ditakutkan. Meskipun omega, tapi aku adalah harimau! Seekor harimau bengal! Aku omega yang kuat!_

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, Soonyoung berjalan masuk ke dalam asrama.

Saat kakinya pertama kali menjejak, ia langsung dilanda kebingungan. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan sebagai petunjuk. Lalu matanya melihat sekurumunan orang yang sedang mengerubungi sebuah papan yang ukurannya cukup besar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera menggeret kopernya dan pergi ke sana untuk mengecek informasi yang tertera. Soonyoung awalnya kesulitan untuk melihat papan, tapi setelah menerobos kerumunan—dengan meninggalkan kopernya terlebih dahulu di belakang—ia akhirnya bisa sampai ke barisan depan. Informasi yang ada di sana tentang pembagian asrama.

Nama Soonyoung tertulis di bagian gedung 1 dengan nomor kamar 176. Setelah mendapatkan informasi tersebut, ia langsung mundur perlahan dan kembali ke tempat ia menaruh kopernya. Diseretnya kotak besar beroda itu ke gedung asrama nomor 1. Hanya dengan mengikuti petunjuk yang ada, ia akhirnya sampai di sana. Omega itu langsung masuk dan di dalam ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang ia perkirakan adalah penjaga asramanya.

“Hei, siapa namamu?”

“Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Oh, Kwon Soonyoung, ya,” Lelaki itu berujar sambil membolak-balikkan kertas yang ada di papan clipboard. “Kamarmu di 176, ya. Ada di lantai tiga. Teman asramamu belum datang, jadi tunggu saja.”

Soonyoung berterima kasih pada lelaki tersebut, kemudian berjalan pergi ke lift. Tangannya memencet tombol tanda panah ke atas dan menunggu lift turun.

Begitu pintu logam itu terbuka, Soonyoung langsung melangkah masuk. Namun, ketika pintu akan menutup, seseorang tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk.

Omega itu kaget. Apalagi orang yang barusan ikut masuk bersamanya itu sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya sambil terengah-engah. Ia bahkan bisa mendengarnya mengumpat pelan beberapa kali.

Soonyoung ingin menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja, tapi ia merasa canggung karena mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak saling mengenal. Akhirnya ia tetap diam dan menatapi nomor lantai yang terus bertambah. Diam-diam hidungnya menghirup aroma wangi yang sudah pasti berasal dari orang di sampingnya itu.

“Dia pasti omega. Baunya harum sekali, lembut dan menenangkan,” batinnya tanpa menoleh sekalipun ia penasaran bagaimana rupa omega di sampingnya.

"Ah, Aron sialan. Beraninya dia mengerjaiku!"

Soonyoung kaget, orang di sebelahnya tiba-tiba menghentakkan kaki, membuat omega sipit itu mau tak mau menoleh dengan refleks.

Matanya membola. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat rupa omega di sebelahnya, dan ia mematung.

"Oh, hai,” Omega berambut ungu lembut itu menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum ramah seakan dia tidak baru saja menyebutkan kata ‘bajingan, brengsek dan teman-teman lainnya’ tadi. Tapi kemudian keningnya tiba-tiba berkerut. “Eh, oh, maaf tadi aku mengumpat tidak jelas. Anggap saja angin lalu, ya? Hehe. Apa kau anak kelas satu? Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat wajahmu."

Soonyoung berkedip. Belum mampu menguasai diri untuk merespon.

_Cantik sekali ...._

Sungguh, meskipun ia sendiri adalah omega, tapi ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau omega di hadapannya ini memiliki kecantikan seperti malaikat—ah, tidak, mungkin mahadewi lebih cocok untuk mendeskripsikan wujudnya yang begitu rupawan. Apalagi sosok omega di depannya ini memakai kemeja putih yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya—mungil, tapi tingginya sejajar dengan Soonyoung, hanya saja omega di sebelahnya ini lebih kurus.

Ia memiliki mata violet, berkilauan indah seperti ametis. Rambutnya berwarna senada, ungu lembut yang menyentuh tengkuk. Saking halusnya, Soonyoung bisa membayangkan jika ada daun jatuh ke atas kepalanya, mungkin daun itu akan langsung terpeleset dari sana dan jatuh ke tanah. Rupa omega ini pun tak lepas dari kata sempurna. Ia sungguh cantik dengan fitur bibir merah muda seperti buah persik, pipi tirus dan putih bagai pualam. Seperti tak ada cacat setitik pun. Bahkan bentuk tubuhnya pun sangat ideal. Soonyoung diam-diam merasa iri di tengah rasa terpesonanya.

Bagaimana bisa ada manusia sesempurna ini?

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku?"

Omega harimau itu tersentak, buru-buru ia memasang senyum ramahnya—meski yang muncul justru senyuman canggung.

"Eh, iya. Aku anak kelas satu. Aku sedang menuju ke kamar asramaku," jawabnya sambil menunjuk koper yang sejak tadi tak pernah lepas dari tangannya.

"Ohh," omega cantik itu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Berapa nomor kamarmu? Biar aku antarkan agar kau tidak tersesat."

"Eh, sungguh?" Mata Soonyoung langsung berbinar, namun ia cepat-cepat menguasai diri. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, kak. Nanti merepotkan. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kok! Lagi pula kamarku nomor 180, satu lantai denganmu. Jadi sekalian saja."

"Ohh, begitu.” Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Oke, aku mau. Terima kasih!"

Omega bermanik violet itu ikut tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu manis seperti gulali. "Namaku Choi Minki. Kau?"

"Aku Kwon Soonyoung."

“Oke senang berkenalan denganmu, Soonyoung. Oh iya, tadi kamarmu di nomor berapa?"

“176.”

“Ah, itu dekat dengan kamarku. Ayo bareng saja ke sana.”

Mendengar itu, Soonyoung mengangguk. Tidak lama setelahnya suara dentingan dari lift terdengar—yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai di lantai 3. Minki mencoba membantu Soonyoung, tapi langsung ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Minki tidak memaksa lagi dan membiarkan adik tingkatnya itu membawa barang-barangnya sendiri.

Mereka berjalan di lobi sambil mengobrol, membahas tentang beberapa bagian universtias dan sedikit tentang peraturan asrama. Saking asyiknya bercakap, mereka sampai tidak sadar jika telah sampai di depan kamarnya yang terletak di ujung lorong, berseberangan dengan kamar Minki.

Soonyoung membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi sebelum masuk ia menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara pada Minki. ”Terima kasih sudah memberi tahuku beberapa hal.”

“Tidak perlu berterima kasih, itu semua baru informasi dasar yang aku berikan. Kalau mau tahu lebih banyak lagi, datang saja ke kamarku.”

“Oke, kapan-kapan aku akan datang ke kamarmu. Aku masuk ya, Kak.”

“Selamat beristirahat, Soonyoung.”

Lantas setelah itu mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Soonyoung langsung meletakkan barang-barangnya di sudut kamar dekat single bed yang letaknya di dekat jendela. Ia sengaja memilih tempat itu agar mudah melihat pemandangan dari kasurnya. Kemudian, Soonyoung duduk di pinggir kasur sambil melihat kamarnya. Memandangi satu-persatu interior yang ada. Melamun sebentar, entah apa yang tengah mengawang di otaknya.

Ia lalu bangkit dan menghampiri kopernya yang terongok di dekat pintu. Menggeretnya hingga ke depan lemari besar di ujung dekat meja belajar yang sudah tersedia. Ia pindahkan satu persatu bajunya ke dalam sana dan disusun rapi-rapi. Sudah ia putuskan bagian lemari sebelah kanan adalah miliknya, yang sebelah kiri milik roommate-nya.

Soonyoung bersenandung pelan sambil melipati baju-baju. Menyanyikan lirik lagu kesukaannya, tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang sedikit tanda ia menikmati kegiatannya menyusun pakaian sambil bernyanyi sore itu.

Usai memindahkan semua pakaian dan beberapa barangnya di lemari, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mandi. Diambilnya handuk dan baju ganti yang ia taruh di atas tempat tidur, juga tak lupa membawa tas perlengkapan mandinya kemudian beranjak menuju sebuah pintu biru di kamar itu—tentu saja itu pintu kamar mandi, karena masing-masing kamar sudah disediakan kamar mandi sendiri di dalam.

Soonyoung masuk dan mengunci pintu. Melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu dan menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian kotor. Dia senang asrama ini memiliki fasilitas _shower_. Soonyoung sangat suka mandi sambil diguyur air hangat-hangat kuku. Lantaran dapat merilekskan otot-otot dan sarafnya yang pegal, menenangkan pikirannya yang selalu penuh namun di saat bersamaan juga terasa hampa, serta membuat kulitnya menjadi merah muda dan halus.

Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati ricik-ricik air hangat yang berjatuhan di permukaan wajah dan di sekujur tubuh tanpa helai.

Ia mengusap rambut putih disepuh kelabunya dengan shampo, membuat busa yang banyak di atas kepalanya hingga buih-buih putih itu mengalir turun dengan mulus di kulitnya yang mulai memerah.

Soonyoung bertanya-tanya, kenapa tepat di bawah gagang shower, terpajang sebuah cermin? Benda itu berukuran hampir sama tingginya dengan tubuhnya. Akibatnya, dari sejak masuk ke sini tadi, mata Soonyoung tak lepas dari dirinya sendiri yang telanjang bulat. Uap hangat membuat kacanya menjadi buram, namun segera Soonyoung usap agar ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya yang... terlihat menyedihkan; seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan, mengikuti arus, berusaha tidak menjadi beban dengan dalih ingin mencoba mandiri—namun ia tahu sebenarnya dirinya hanya lari.

_Sebenarnya, aku sudah muak._

Ia muak dengan semua orang. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah keluarganya lebih lama lagi dan selalu dibuat teringat betapa tidak bergunanya ia setelah kejadian memalukan lima tahun lalu; kejadian yang memutar balik kehidupan penuh mentarinya menjadi mendung kelabu seperti sekarang.

Ia bahkan masih begitu ingat bagaimana wajah murka ayahnya ketika mengetahui ia telah diperkosa oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab; yang meninggalkan putra kebanggaannya begitu saja setelah puas merenggut hal paling berharga darinya.

Soonyoung mengusap bekas gigitan yang agak memudar di tengkuknya—memudar, tapi tak akan pernah bisa hilang.

Ia ingat ibunya selalu mengusap bekas gigitan ini dengan ekspresi sedih, seakan berapa kali pun ia melihatnya, dirinya tak pernah menjadi terbiasa—hatinya selalu sakit mengingat anaknya berubah karena gigitan ini.

Dan kakaknya, yang sampai rela menolak beasiswa kuliah di luar negeri agar bisa menjaga adik kesayangannya di kota kecil itu. Yang selalu setia mengantar jemputnya di sekolah, menemaninya setiap kali Soonyoung meminta di antar ke mana-mana, selalu menghajar anak-anak nakal yang menyakiti Soonyoung di sekolah.

Ia dihujani cinta tak terbatas dari keluarganya.

Namun, tetap saja, Soonyoung merasa hampa.

Justru merasa telah menjadi beban dan penghambat.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, lima tahun lalu di mana ia akhirnya benar-benar presenting menjadi omega, kebebasannya telah direnggut. Ia telah diikat, ia telah dimiliki—namun ia tak pernah tahu dirinya ini milik siapa.

Soonyoung tak pernah tahu siapa alfa yang telah mengawininya.

Ia tak ingat apapun.

Sampai bosan ayahnya terus bertanya siapa alfa biadab yang telah merusak masa depan anaknya, Soonyoung hanya mampu menjawab dengan gelengan dan tangisan. Lalu ibu atau kakaknya akan datang dan memeluknya yang mulai sesegukan sambil meminta maaf.

Kemudian, mereka mulai berhenti menanyakan hal itu, menyadari bahwa mental anak mereka mungkin akan rusak jika terus dipaksa menjawab pertanyaan yang sama hampir setiap harinya.

Ayahnya mendiamkannya setelah itu, entah merasa kecewa dengan putranya yang tidak bisa menjaga diri—atau mungkin malah sibuk menyalahkan diri sendiri karena begitu tidak becus melindungi anak kesayangannya. Seharusnya dia lebih peka, harusnya dia tahu, tetapi dia malah meninggalkan putranya sendirian tanpa perlindungan siapapun. Tidak ada ayah yang lebih buruk darinya di dunia ini.

Ketika ayah Soonyoung terus menyalahkan diri, ibunya diam-diam masih suka menangis—di kala malam maupun siang. Hatinya berdenyut sakit tiap kali mengingat apa yang dialami buah hatinya. Apalagi semenjak kejadian itu, Soonyoung selalu mengurung diri di kamar.

_Soonyoung-ku terlalu muda untuk mengalami semua ini. Kenapa harus putraku?_

Pada satu minggu pertama, Soonyoung menolak bersekolah. Yang ia lakukan di kamar hanya menangis, melamun, dan tidur. Makan pun susah, disuapin pun suka menggeleng bilang tidak nafsu. Ibunya semakin sedih dan berujung jatuh sakit.

Soonyoung menangis mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah penyebab ibunya terserang tipes. Ia akhirnya berjanji akan sekolah lagi dengan giat dan makan tiga kali sehari setiap hari.

Soonyoung kembali bersekolah, tapi sosoknya tak secerah dulu.

Sepulang sekolah, bocah itu akan langsung ke kamarnya dan tidak keluar lagi kecuali ibunya memanggil untuk makan. Setelah makan pun, ia akan kembali mengurung diri seharian hingga waktu makan malam tiba.

Begitu terus setiap hari. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada ia mengurung diri tanpa makan dan minum.

Kakaknya setiap malam selalu mengajaknya bercerita dan bermain. Semua permainan mereka lakukan; bermain kartu, video game, ular tangga, bahkan membuat boneka penangkal hujan pun pernah mereka lakukan meskipun saat itu tengah musim dingin. Boneka itu digantung di jendela kamar Soonyoung, bergoyang-goyang setiap kali diterpa angin.

"Ini boneka penangkal kesedihan. Kalau dipasang di jendela kamarmu begini, aku jamin adikku yang manja ini akan selalu dihampiri oleh kebahagiaan," ucap kakaknya waktu itu sembari memeluk sayang sang adik.

Soonyoung ingin percaya itu, tapi kenyataannya ia tak pernah merasakan bahagia yang dimaksud. Namun ia menghargai usaha kakaknya yang berusaha menghiburnya.

Soonyoung selalu berbaring tengkurap dengan tangan memangku pipi menatap keluar jendela. Boneka penangkal (hujan) kesedihan itu menari-nari diterpa angin yang datang bersama butiran salju di luar penghalang kaca.

Soonyoung memandang ke bawah, tepat di mana semak-semak yang tertutupi warna putih berjejer di sepanjang pagar rumahnya.

Hari ini juga tidak datang.

Soonyoung merasakan hatinya berdenyut ngilu entah kenapa.

"Tuan Serigala, kau ke mana? Kenapa tidak pernah datang lagi?"

* * *

Tiga minggu setelah presenting-nya menjadi omega, Soonyoung mengalami mual-mual tiap pagi hari. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak sakit.

Ketika diperiksa, ternyata ia hamil.

Ayahnya tentu saja berang, mengamuk kembali dan menghancurkan beberapa perabotan di rumah. Sementara ibu Soonyoung hanya bisa memeluknya sembari menangis. Soonyoung melihat kakaknya hanya berdiri diam menatapnya, tapi matanya memerah menahan pilu.

Soonyoung sendiri bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Karena ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak sedih, ataupun rasa takut seperti ketika ia terbangun pada pagi hari tiga minggu yang lalu.

Ia meraba perut ratanya. Sekali lagi ia tidak mengerti, kenapa dadanya berdegup kencang seakan-akan tengah dirundung kebahagiaan?

.

.

Mungkin kakaknya benar. Boneka penangkal (hujan) kesedihan itu bisa membawa masuk kebahagiaan melalui jendela kamarnya. Soonyoung mau tak mau percaya, karena saat ini ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya yang mulai mengeras—kalau kata dokter, _babybump_ -nya mulai terbentuk.

Ibunya baru saja membawanya _check up_ ke dokter untuk memeriksa perkembangan janin di dalam perutnya. Usianya sudah dua bulan. Meski bentukannya masih berupa sebiji kacang yang memiliki mata, tangan dan kaki, tapi Soonyoung tahu itu hidup. Dan itu juga membuatnya merasa hidup kembali.

Ayahnya masih tetap mendiamkannya, bahkan memalingkan muka tiap kali Soonyoung lewat di depannya. Apakah ayah membencinya? Soonyoung berpikir mungkin saja. Ia sedih, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa juga. Kakaknya masih tetap perhatian padanya, bahkan setiap malam selalu mengusap perutnya.

"Ah, aku bahkan belum menemukan pacar baru tapi sudah akan menjadi seorang tante saja untuk malaikat kecilnya adikku."

Kedatangan janin mungil di dalam perutnya itu membawa sinar di kehidupan Soonyoung lagi. Meskipun baru berusia tiga belas tahun, Soonyoung sudah mulai banyak belajar arti kehidupan. Setidaknya, ia bisa menemukan bahagianya kembali.

Sekian bulan, perutnya semakin membesar. Gosip di sekolahnya cepat menyebar dan mereka semua tahu Soonyoung mengandung anak seorang alfa, dan mereka juga tahu bahwa bocah 13 tahun itu telah diperkosa hingga hamil.

Soonyoung di sekolah dijauhi dan juga diganggu. Ibu-ibu yang menjemput anaknya pulang bahkan memerintahkan anaknya agar tidak berteman dengan Soonyoung, karena bocah berambut silver itu adalah 'omega nakal' yang akan memberi pengaruh buruk bagi putra-putri mereka.

Soonyoung di sekolah tidak ada teman. Menjadi bahan olokan. Dia bahkan pernah pulang dengan sekujur tubuh basah berbau tanah dan cairan pembersih. Ayahnya berang, begitu juga kakaknya. Mereka menghampiri sekolah dan menuntut pertanggung jawaban dari orang tua anak-anak yang mengganggu Soonyoung.

Soonyoung akhirnya cuti sekolah sampai ia melahirkan.

Kehidupannya menjadi lebih tenang setelah itu. Yang ia lakukan setiap hari adalah menggambar dan membantu ibunya memasak di dapur. Sosok ceria dan cerewetnya perlahan mulai kembali. Namun itu hanya bertahan sementara. Karena setelahnya, Tuhan lagi-lagi merenggut kebahagiaan yang berusaha kembali ia genggam kuat-kuat di tangannya.

Soonyoung keguguran.

Jatuh dari tangga ketika ia ingin mengambil air minum di tengah malam.

Soonyoung terus menangis setiap hari.

Sosoknya kembali redup. Bahkan, semakin jatuh ke dalam jurang gelap tak berdasar. Tak dapat ditemukan, tersesat, hilang.

Sosoknya berubah seakan menjadi orang lain.

Ia tak pernah tertawa lepas seperti ketika ia menertawakan lawakan garing di televisi, makannya selalu sedikit, lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar dan menggambar apapun yang ia baca dari buku cerita yang diberikan kakaknya. Kadang ia menggambar di ruang keluarga bersama keluarganya yang asyik menonton drama komedi—namun Soonyoung tak pernah tertawa, hanya kuluman senyum yang ia berikan bahkan ketika ayahnya sendiri tertawa terbahak menyaksikan adegan lucu di layar kotak menyala itu.

Soonyoung menjadi sangat suka menyendiri. Keluarganya tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan sisi cerianya; yang selalu suka bicara sendiri dengan mainan-mainannya, yang selalu merepet tiada henti menceritakan hal-hal seru di sekolahnya, atau Soonyoung kecil yang selalu merengek meminta dibelikan mainan setiap kali diajak berbelanja.

Namun, Soonyoung kecil sudah mengerti bagaimana kerja dunia. Bagaimana semesta selalu memberikan kebahagiaan lewat banyak hal—tapi juga bisa menjadi sangat kejam dengan memberikan pesakitan yang tak berujung; menggerogoti hatinya yang sudah babak belur dan terluka parah. Entah takdir ataukah sudah nasib, Soonyoung mencoba ikhlas dan memperbaiki diri.

Ia memutuskan bersekolah kembali di sekolah yang baru. Di sana, ia mendapatkan banyak teman yang pengertian dan mengerti dirinya. Semua orang baik hati, tidak ada penganggu, hanya siswa-siswa usil, tapi sama sekali tidak pernah menyakitinya.

Tuan Serigala tidak pernah memunculkan dirinya lagi. Aromanya pun tidak pernah tercium sekalipun hanya samar-samar. Sosoknya menjadi terasa seperti dongeng; apakah ia benar-benar n atau hanya hayalan Soonyoung selama ini.

Lama-lama Soonyoung mulai lupa. Ia kini hanya fokus dengan kehidupan sekolahnya.

Masa SMP-nya berjalan dengan lancar. Begitu pula dengan masa SMA. Ketika teman-temannya satu persatu mulai berpacaran, putus nyambung dalam berhubungan, dan bahkan bercinta dengan murid kelas sebelah, Soonyoung tetap sendiri.

Bukannya tak ada yang naksir padanya, hanya saja... dia sudah memiliki mate. Memangnya siapa yang sudi berpacaran dengan omega yang sudah ditandai? Soonyoung sama sekali tak masalah. Karena, toh, tidak ada sesiapapun yang menarik hatinya.

Masa-masa _heat_ -nya adalah saat yang paling menyiksa. Karena ia membutuhkan _mate_ -nya; alfa yang telah mengikatnya. Namun sosok itu tak pernah datang.

Sampai saat ini. Sampai detik ini.

Soonyoung tak pernah tahu siapa alfanya. Di manakah dia? Apakah dia pernah sekali saja mengingat Soonyoung? Apakah benar alfanya hanya bedebah busuk yang mengambil kesempatan memerkosanya ketika ia tak berdaya waktu itu?

Soonyoung tak pernah tahu. Semakin ia pikirkan, semakin ia merasa dirinya seperti sampah. Yang hanya diserap manisnya, kemudian dibuang begitu saja ketika yang tersisa hanyalah sepah.

* * *

Ia memutar keran, air hangat yang menghujani tubuhnya langsung berhenti keluar.

Uap panas memenuhi kamar mandi itu. Soonyoung mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya telapak tangannya telah mengkerut, entah sudah berapa lama dia mendekam di dalam sini mengingat apa saja yang terjadi padanya lima tahun belakangan.

Begitu memasukkan kembali alat mandinya ke dalam tas kecil bermotif harimau, ia segera keluar. Handuknya masih bertengger di atas kepala abunya yang basah ketika ia mendapati ada orang lain di dalam kamarnya.

Tatapan mereka langsung bertemu, tapi hanya sesaat. Soonyoung berjalan ke arah kasurnya, lalu duduk di pinggir yang menghadap ke lelaki di seberangnya. Tangannya mengusak-ngusak rambutnya dengan handuk, lalu menarik handuk tersebut untuk diletakkan di sebelahnya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng cepat dan membuat air menyiprat ke lantai dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia lalu mendongak.

“Halo, aku Kwon Soonyoung. Kamu?”

“Wen Junhui.”

Perkenalannya hanya singkat karena Soonyoung tidak ingin mengganggu Jun yang sedang sibuk menata barang-barangnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk naik ke kasurnya lalu bersandar pada dashboard sambil memainkan _handphone_ -nya. Dia sedang bertukar pesan dengan keluarganya yang saat ini sedang menanyai tentang keadaannya. Soonyoung merengut kesal karena kakaknya mengirimkan foto makanan enak yang dibuat oleh pacarnya di grup keluarga dan berkata bahwa dia akan langsung pergi kencan begitu sampai di Boseong nanti.

Setelah itu raut wajah Soonyoung berubah. Senyuman terukir manis di wajahnya. Sang ibu memberikannya semangat dan juga sang ayah yang memperingatkannya untuk berhati-hati. Pesan itu Soonyoung balas dan juga ia memberi tahukan pada keluarganya bahwa asrama para alfa, beta, dan omega dipisah. Asrama para alfa dan omega dipisah oleh asrama para beta. Hal itu membuat sang ibu lega, tapi sang ayah tetap memperingatkan agar tidak bertemu para alfa jika tidak ada orang lain yang menemani.

Cukup lama ia berbalas pesan dengan keluarganya sampai tidak sadar jika hari semakin sore. Soonyoung buru-buru mengecek jadwal yang ada di _handphone_ -nya, khawatir jika nanti ada jadwal. Namun, setelahnya ia menghela napas lega ketika tahu bahwa hari ini jadwal kosong karena digunakan untuk pembiasaan diri terlebih dahulu dan sekadar berjalan-jalan di sekitar.

Sebenarnya, Soonyoung ingin mengajak Jun mengobrol, tapi ia merasa bahwa teman sekamarnya itu masih lelah setelah membereskan banyak barang. Jadi ia memutuskan tidur siang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Ketika ia membuka mata kembali, dirinya segera disambut oleh cahaya silau dari lampu langit-langit kamar. Matanya berjengit, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan penerangan di sekitar. Tangannya meraba-raba tempat tidur, mencari ponsel biru miliknya yang entah diletakkannya di mana tadi sebelum tidur.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, suaranya serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Jam 8 lewat 15. Kau sudah tidur hampir 5 jam. Kita jadi melewatkan jam makan malam. Tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu, tapi kau kelihatan pulas sekali. Aku jadi tidak tega. Kupikir kau kelelahan."

Mendengar suara asing yang berbicara panjang lebar kepadanya tadi, Soonyoung langsung menoleh. Pandangannya masih buram karena kantuk belum sepenuhnya pergi dari matanya, tapi ia masih dapat mengenali sosok yang terakhir ditemuinya tadi sebelum tidur.

"Wen... Junhui, kan?"

Lelaki yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur di seberangnya itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah. Tahi lalat di atas bibirnya menambah kesan manis di wajah tampan lelaki omega itu.

"Oh, aku Kwon Soonyoung."

Junhui terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Kita sudah berkenalan tadi. Tampaknya kau harus mencuci wajahmu dulu, Soonyoung. Kurasa nyawa dan ingatanmu sebelum tidur tadi belum kembali sepenuhnya."

Soonyoung tertawa kikuk, membenarkan ucapan Junhui dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, ia segera kembali dengan wajah yang lebih segar.

"Jadi, Jun—eh, boleh 'kan aku memanggilmu Jun saja?"

"Tentu! Teman-teman sekolahku dulu juga memanggilku begitu."

"Oke," Soonyoung mengangguk, merasa agak canggung dengan orang baru. Namun Jun sangat ramah dan terlihat baik. Dia diam-diam bersyukur Jun yang menjadi roommate-nya. "Tadi kau bilang kita melewatkan jam makan malam?"

Jun mengangguk lagi.

Soonyoung menggaruk-garuk pipi. "Apakah itu berarti malam ini kita tidak bisa makan? Ah, kalau benar begitu, aku minta maaf. Kau harusnya tak perlu menungguku ...."

"Eh, tidak-tidak. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Mungkin tidak ada jatah yang tersisa untuk kita malam ini, tapi kau tenang saja! Sebentar, biar kutunjukkan padamu."

Jun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan Soonyoung baru menyadari kalau lelaki itu telah berganti baju tadi siang dan memakai piyama. Rambut pirangnya pun masih agak basah. Sepertinya Jun baru selesai mandi.

"Jang-jang! Lihat! Aku bawa microwave mini ke sini, hehe. Sebenarnya ini untuk jaga-jaga saja kalau tengah malam aku kelaparan dan ingin menyeduh mie. Aku punya satu tas berisi _cup_ mie, jadi tenang saja malam ini kita tetap bisa makan, kok!"

Soonyoung ternganga begitu Jun menarik sebuah tas besar di dekat tempat tidurnya. Ketika tas itu dibuka, berbagai makanan ringan mencuat dari dalamnya. Ada cokelat, rumput laut, keripik kentang berbagai rasa, sosis, ramyun _cup_ , tteokbokki, dan banyak lagi.

Jun hanya cengengesan melihat respon melongo Soonyoung.

"Ayo, silakan dipilih kau mau ramyun rasa apa. Tinggal tambah air dan masukkan ke _microwave_."

Dan malam itu, mereka memakan ramyun bersama sambil bercerita mengenai banyak hal. Dari cerita itu, Soonyoung mengetahui bahwa Jun adalah omega kucing ras siamase. Pantas saja tadi dia tiba-tiba mengeong ketika tengah mencampurkan bumbu ramyun. Tapi sepertinya roomate-nya ini memang memiliki pribadi yang random.

Ah, Soonyoung sendiri adalah omega harimau berjenis harimau putih Bengal.

"Oh, pantas saja rambutmu putih keabuan. Kulitmu pun putih seperti salju. Dan matamu juga biru! Wah, aku baru menyadari kalau kau sangat indah, Soonyoung." Itu adalah komentar Jun begitu Soonyoung memberi tahu dia omega berjenis apa.

Selain memiliki pribadi yang polos dan random, ternyata Jun juga memiliki mata yang sangat jeli. Ia bisa langsung melihat tanda bekas gigitan di tengkuk Soonyoung ketika lelaki sipit itu menunduk untuk membereskan bekas makan mereka.

"Ah, ini ...." Soonyoung terdiam, bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana di depan orang yang baru ia temui. Padahal ia sengaja memakai hoodie agar tengkuknya bisa tertutupi.

"Kau ternyata sudah memiliki mate, ya? Ah, pantas saja aromamu agak aneh. Tidak seperti aroma omega kebanyakan, seperti tersumbat sesuatu begitu. Baunya samar-samar. Itu pasti karena kau jauh dari alfamu, 'kan, makanya aromamu seperti terkunci begitu?"

Jun masih terus merepet, tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung? Kenapa hanya diam saja? Eh, apa aku baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang menyinggung? Kalau iya, aku minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud—“

Soonyoung langsung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Jun. Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak salah. Ah, aku akan keluar membuang ini di tempat sampah depan dulu."

Soonyoung segera berdiri, meninggalkan roommate-nya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

* * *

Hari-hari perkuliahan mereka berjalan normal seperti semestinya. Soonyoung dan Jun menjadi kawan dekat yang selalu berangkat kuliah dan makan siang bersama. Soonyoung mendapatkan beberapa teman baru di kelas, tapi tidak seakrab dia dan Jun.

Ia dan Jun sendiri meski sama-sama belajar di fakultas seni, tapi mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Jun mengambil jurusan Fashion Design, sementara Soonyoung di jurusan Animasi. Namun Jun selalu rajin mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Seperti saat ini, di mana mereka baru memasuki kafetaria dan mendapati tempat itu telah penuh oleh orang-orang yang tengah mengisi perut. Beruntung Jun memiliki mata yang jeli sehingga ia bisa langsung menemukan meja kosong di pojok yang nyaris tak terlihat.

Mereka buru-buru pergi ke arah meja kosong tersebut, sampai-sampai Soonyoung maupun Jun menyenggol orang lain dalam perjalanan ke sana. Keduanya baru bisa bernapas lega ketika sudah meletakkan nampan berisi makan siang di meja, lalu duduk berhadapan.

“Ya Tuhan akhirnya dapat juga tempat duduk. Untung saja mata jelimu itu melihatnya, Jun.”

Jun tertawa renyah. “Aku memang selalu bisa diandalkan.”

Keduanya memakan makan siang mereka dengan lambat karena sambil bertukar cerita tentang kelas masing-masing. Soonyoung yang curhat tentang dosen galaknya dan Jun yang curhat tentang teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka bahkan tertawa ketika saling mendengarkan lelucon yang dilontarkan.

Tawa keduanya terhenti ketika mendengar suara asing yang bertanya. Ada dua orang yang menghampiri meja mereka. Orang yang rambutnya pirang bertanya, “Permisi, apa dua kursi kosong ini ada yang menempati?”

“Tidak ada,” jawab Soonyoung.

Pemuda satunya di samping yang berambut merah muda langsung menyambar, “Bolehkah kami duduk di sini?”

“Tentu.”

Orang yang bertanya tadi langsung duduk di sebelah Soonyoung, sedangkan yang satunya duduk di sebelah Jun. Soonyoung yang pada dasarnya memang mudah bergaul dan sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus, lantas langsung mengajak mereka berbicara.

“Aku Kwon Soonyoung dari jurusan Animasi. Dan dia Wen Junhui dari jurusan Fashion Design,” ujar Soonyoung memperkenalkan dirinya dan Jun.

“Aku Boo Seungkwan jurusan ahli gizi,” pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar sampai pipi _chubby_ -nya mengembang.

“Aku Lee Chan. Jurusan sastra Inggris. Omong-omong kami berdua sama-sama omega. Aku berang-berang dan Seungkwan anjing berjenis …. Jenis apa? Aku lupa lagi,” ucap Chan santai lalu mengunyah rotinya.

Seungkwan memutar bola matanya malas. “Pomeranian. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu, Chan. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa dengan cepat?”

“Namanya terlalu sulit, jadi aku mudah lupa. Jangan salahkan aku.”

“Terserah kau.” Seungkwan menyendok makanannya dengan agak kasar lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia juga mengunyah makanan itu dengan gerakan lambat karena kesal. Setelah menelan makanannya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ada dua orang lain yang sedang memerhatikannya. “Eh, maaf—aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak mengabaikan kalian.”

“Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Santai saja.” Soonyoung tersenyum kikuk. Sama seperti ketika dia bertemu dengan Jun untuk pertama kalinya, Soonyoung masih canggung. Meskipun lama-kelamaan dia bisa berbaur dengan cepat bersama Chan dan Seungkwan. Terlebih lagi Seungkwan juga banyak berbicara dan bercerita banyak hal baik tentang dirinya atau tentang Chan. Karena cerita-cerita itu juga Soonyoung dan Jun dibuat tertawa. Ditambah dengan pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi di antara kedua omega itu.

Mereka juga mendengarkan berbagai informasi tentang kampus ini dan semua info yang dibagikan Seungkwan—tapi ia mengaku bahwa semua yang didapatkannya ini berasal dari kakak tingkat yang sekamar dengannya.

Tiba-tiba di tengah senda gurau mereka, Soonyoung mendadak mencium aroma yang tidak asing.

Ia sontak terdiam, pandangannya tidak lagi fokus ke arah teman-teman barunya, namun kini malah mengedar ke sekeliling, seakan mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu dengan raut kebingungan.

“Kau kenapa, Soonyoung?” Jun bertanya.

Namun, bukannya menjawab, Soonyoung malah balik bertanya, “Apa kalian menyium aroma lavender?”

“Ha? Tidak, aku tidak menyium aroma lavender sama sekali. Yang kucium malah bau lemak dan daging di mana-mana,” jawab Chan.

“Tapi baunya agak menyengat ….” Soonyoung masih mengendus dan menelisik sekeliling, membuat teman-temannya saling berpandangan dengan kening berkerut.

Kemudian keempatnya tersentak bersama ketika mendengar keramaian di dekat pintu masuk. Dan tidak lama setelahnya, seluruh kantin mulai berisik. Soonyoung dan Jun saling berpandangan, bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang tengah terjadi melalui tatapan mata, lalu sama-sama menaikkan bahu seraya menggeleng tidak tahu.

Namun, rasa penasaran mereka segera terjawab ketika Seungkwan tiba-tiba menunjuk ke salah satu sudut kafeteria dan berbisik, “Lihat. Mereka yang menyebabkan sekitar kita menjadi berisik.”

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke tempat yang Seungkwan tunjuk. Begitu juga dengan Soonyoung. Ia melihat ada tiga orang yang berjalan ke salah satu meja dan seluruh tatapan orang di sini tertuju pada mereka. Namun, Soonyoung sama sekali tidak tahu siapa tiga orang tersebut dan kenapa semua orang di sini bersikap berlebihan ketika mereka datang.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Soonyoung, Seungkwan tiba-tiba mengatakan, “Mereka itu tiga bangsawan alfa yang sangat terkenal di kampus! Itu yang rambut coklat gelap pakai kacamata namanya Xu Minghao, lalu rambut hitam di sebelahnya Lee Jihoon, dan sebelahnya lagi yang seperti tiang berjalan dan sok kegantengan bernama Kim Mingyu. Mereka semua satu tahun di atas kita.”

Chan, Jun, dan Soonyoung menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. “Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentang mereka? Kukira kau juga anak baru sepertiku?” tanya Soonyoung.

“Tentu saja teman sekamarku,” jawab Seungkwan dengan nada menyombongkan diri.

Tatapan Soonyoung kembali ke arah tiga lelaki tersebut, tapi matanya fokus pada lelaki yang ada di tengah. Jika Soonyoung tidak salah, namanya adalah Lee Jihoon.

“Lee Jihoon. Jihoon. Kenapa nama itu rasanya tidak asing?” gumamnya pelan, tapi ternyata suaranya itu tidak sengaja didengar oleh Seungkwan.

“Kau mengenalnya?”

“Hah? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.”

“Kukira kau mengenalnya. Tapi aku heran, kenapa Lee Jihoon yang biasanya tidak mau ke sini kenapa tiba-tiba datang, ya?”

“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Dia itu katanya tidak suka keramaian, makanya dia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke kafetaria ini. Kata _rommate_ -ku sih begitu. Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya. Entah karena dia tidak suka berbaur dengan kita yang bukan dari kalangan bangsawan atau bagaimana, benar-benar tidak ada yang tahu. Oh iya, mereka bertiga itu alfa keturunan bangsawan. Jadi jangan heran kalau banyak omega yang terpikat pada mereka. Terutama Kim Mingyu. Huft, dia itu anjing tapi tingkahnya seperti buaya!”

“Memang kenapa dengan Kim Mingyu?” tanya Jun.

Mata Seungkwan langsung berkilat, seakan Jun baru saja menarik sumbu bertuliskan ‘kemarahan’ di dalam diri omega pomerian itu.

“Dia itu—! Ah, panjang ceritanya kalau harus diceritakan dengan detail. Intinya Kim Mingyu itu _playboy_ , _casanova_ busuk yang memanfaatkan ketampanan dan status bangsawannya untuk menjerat omega-omega lemah untuk dia tiduri. Kemudian setelah dia puas, dia akan meninggalkan omega itu begitu saja. Aku sangat kasihan pada para omega yang pernah jadi korbannya. Anehnya mereka tidak pernah membenci Kim Mingyu sama sekali. Kalau aku jadi mereka, mungkin anjing busuk itu sudah kusetrum pakai stun gun!” cerita omega anjing itu panjang lebar, makanannya yang sebelumnya ia makan dengan lahap sampai terabaikan.

Chan memutar bola mata. “Bukannya kau juga salah satu korbannya?”

“Hampir! Tolong dikoreksi kalimatmu barusan!”

Chan menampik telunjuk Seungkwan yang hampir mencolok matanya itu. “Oh ya? Tapi kau pernah dibuat tergila-gila sama si Kiming-Kiming itu.”

“Hah? Mana ada! Tidak pernah, ya! Chan, kau jangan mengarang cerita! Soonyoung dan Jun bisa salah paham!”

“Aku mengucapkan kebenaran! Tiap hari kulihat kau cekikan tidak jelas karena berkirim pesan dengan yang kau sebut anjing busuk tadi.”

“Tidak! Tidak pernah! Arrgh! Sudah, jangan bahas dia lagi! Ayo bahas yang lain saja!”

“Kau sendiri yang membahasnya duluan!”

“Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jun!”

Yang namanya disebut hanya tertawa sambil memangku pipi.

“Kenapa kau malah tertawa Jun?” Seungkwan merengut sebal.

“Ah, maaf. Tapi kalian berdua sangat lucu ketika berdebat. Ayo, dilanjut lagi. Aku suka menonton keributan.”

“Soonyoung, temanmu kenapa menyebalkan sekali, sih?” Seungkwan menoleh ke pemuda di sampingnya, namun Soonyoung sama sekali tak melihatnya. Omega harimau itu justru tengah fokus memandangi tiga orang alfa yang tengah menyantap makan siang mahal mereka.

“Soonyoung? Hei, Soonyoung!” Seungkwan terpaksa mengguncang bahu lelaki sipit itu, membuat pemilik helaian abu itu menoleh dengan kaget ke arahnya.

“Eh, apa?”

Bibir Seungkwan semakin mengerucut. “Kau tidak dengar tadi aku bicara apa?”

Raut wajah Soonyoung berubah bersalah. “Maaf, aku tidak dengar. Kau tadi memang membicarakan apa?”

“Ya sudah baguslah kalau tidak dengar. Aku hanya bicara omong kosong tadi.”

“Seungkwan marah? Aku benar-benar minta maaf ....”

“Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak marah. Sungguh. Tidak usah dipikirkan.” Seungkwan melambaikan satu tangannya sambil kembali menyumpit kentang gorengnya yang sempat terabaikan.

“Iya, beruntung Soonyoung tidak mendengar tingkah bodohmu ketika jatuh cinta pada Kim Mingyu,” sambar Chan.

“Chan, diam kau atau kulempar tomat jelek ini di wajahmu!”

Chan hanya memeletkan lidahnya dan lanjut menyendok es krimnya. Sementara Jun memandang Soonyoung dengan raut agak cemas.

“Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terus menatap ke sana sejak tadi,” bisik Jun sambil menunjuk meja tiga alfa bangsawan dengan dagunya.

Soonyoung mendongak, menatap Jun di seberangnya dengan mata membola, seakan baru saja tertangkap basah.

“Aku—aku baik-baik saja, Jun,” Soonyoung mengalihkan matanya, menghindari tatapan menyelidik Jun yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Untungnya Seungkwan tengah sibuk berdebat dengan Chan jadi mereka tak akan mendengar pembicaraan ini.

“Tingkahmu aneh, Soonyoung.”

“Aku baik-baik saja, Jun. sungguh.”

“Baiklah, baiklah.” Omega kucing itu menyerah, memutuskan untuk tidak menanyai Soonyoung lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan menghabiskan makan siangnya. Ia lalu bergabung dalam perdebatan Seungkwan dan Chan, tapi diam-diam melirik Soonyoung yang kembali menatap ke arah meja para alfa. Makanan di hadapannya terbengkalai, atensinya sepenuhya telah teralih ke para alfa bangsawan—atau lebih tepatnya ke arah alfa berambut hitam dengan kulit sepucat salju.

Soonyoung merasa aneh. Bagaimana mungkin teman-temannya tak bisa mengendus aroma lavender yang begitu pekat ini?

Saat ia mencoba memikirkan alasan dan dari mana sumber aroma ini, sosok yang tengah duduk di sana itu, Lee Jihoon, tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Jantung Soonyoung langsung berdegup kencang. Ia segera berpaling, menundukkan kepala seperti seekor anak kucing yang tengah dipelototi anjing besar.

Gila. Gila.

Debaran jantungnya berdetak dengan gila. Seakan darah mengalir deras di setiap pembuluhnya

Meskipun jarak mereka jauh, namun Soonyoung yakin ia melihat warna merah di mata alfa itu.

* * *

Soonyoung baru menyelesaikan kelasnya sore itu. Dilihatnya langit sudah berwarna jingga, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi matahari akan kembali ke peraduannya. Ia melirik jam di ponselnya. Pukul lima petang. Kelas hari Senin memang yang paling padat jadwalnya. Ia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena pelajaran sudah akan dimulai pada pukul delapan pagi. Ada jeda yang lumayan lama setelah makan siang, tapi setelahnya ia harus mendekam di kelas hingga pukul lima.

Sekarang ia tengah bersyukur karena akhirnya bisa menghirup udara bebas.

Jun sudah pulang sejak selesai makan siang tadi karena jadwal kelasnya hari ini memang cuma setengah hari. Soonyoung agak iri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Saat ia berjalan melewati lapangan di dekat asrama, tiba-tiba hidungnya mengendus aroma yang tidak asing.

Aroma ini ... aroma yang ia cium di kantin kemarin siang.

Aroma lavender.

Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menelusup ke dalam rongga dadanya. Kepala Soonyoung seketika menoleh ke samping, memutuskan untuk memasuki area lapangan basket karena sumber bau ini tampaknya berasal dari sana. Telinganya bisa mendengar suara bola yang memantul dan decitan sepatu di atas semen.

Benar saja ada seseorang yang tengah bermain basket di sana. Sendirian.

Sesosok laki-laki—alfa—berambut hitam dengan kulit seputih kapas tengah bergerak lincah men- _dribble_ bola menuju ring. Soonyoung tanpa sadar terpaku di tempat. Matanya terkunci pada sosok yang seolah tengah asyik di dunianya sendiri itu. Berlari mengitari lapangan seraya men- _dribble_ bola dengan gaya yang menurut Soonyoung sangat keren. Tubuhnya berkeringat, Soonyoung bahkan bisa melihat beberapa tetes berjatuhan dari dahi dan poni hitamnya. Omega itu tak mampu berkedip, seakan tersihir agar terus memperhatikan.

Alfa itu lalu berlari dari ujung lapangan, dan begitu ia mendekati ring, tubuhnya langsung melompat. Lompatannya begitu tinggi, padahal tubuhnya mungkin lebih pendek dari Soonyoung.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, bisa Soonyoung lihat mata sang alfa tajam menusuk.

_Brak!_

Bolanya masuk ke dalam ring.

Dan Soonyoung bersumpah itu adalah _dunk_ terkeren yang pernah ia lihat dalam 19 tahun usianya.

Ia masih terpukau—atau terpesona lebih tepatnya pada permainan alfa berambut eboni itu. Sampai tidak sadar bahwa si bola oranye ternyata menggelinding ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di depan sepatunya.

Dia menatap bola itu sejenak, lalu mendongak melihat sang alfa yang kini tengah mengusap keringat di wajahnya dengan baju sambil terengah. Memantapkan diri, Soonyoung akhirnya memungut bola di kakinya itu. Memandanginya sebentar, lalu memutuskan berjalan menghampiri si alfa eboni.

Ia ragu sebenarnya karena tidak tahu harus mengembalikan bola ini langsung pada pemiliknya atau meletakkannya begitu saja agar si pemilik mengambilnya sendiri. Namun, usai berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, ditambah rasa penasarannya terhadap alfa yang satu ini, akhirnya Soonyoung memberanikan diri untuk maju menghampiri.

Kepala Soonyoung pun mendongak. Tertegun mendapati Lee Jihoon sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil menatap dirinya dengan matanya yang tajam. Soonyoung memicing, berusaha melihat dari kejauhan warna mata lelaki itu. Tatapan mata keduanya jadi bertemu, merah dan biru, tapi hanya sejenak karena Soonyoung langsung menunduk sedikit—menatap bola di tangannya. Dalam hati ia merutuk, kenapa alfa yang satu ini sungguh menyeramkan sekali auranya.

Dari sesi tatap sekilas tadi, ia yakin mata alfa itu berwarna merah. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit berharap, tapi ia sendiri tak yakin. Bisa saja ia salah.

Soonyoung berniat untuk mengembalikan bola itu dengan cepat lalu kembali ke asrama sebelum hari semakin gelap. Ia mempercepat langkahnya—nyaris berlari mendekati Jihoon, lalu menyodorkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya ke arah alfa itu.

“Permainanmu tadi sangat keren!” seru Soonyoung dan membuat Jihoon terkejut mendengarnya.

“Ah, aku harap kau mau mengajariku bermain basket. Boleh tidak? Eh, tapi kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa sih …. Aku tidak memaksamu juga,” lanjut Soonyoung. Dalam hati langsung merutuki diri sendiri. Kenapa ia malah meminta diajari main basket ke orang yang baru ia temui hari ini!?

Apalagi tak ada balasan apapun dari alfa di hadapannya ini. Membuat senyum lebar Soonyoung perlahan memudar, dan digantikan dengan senyum kikuk. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung dan memalingkan wajah, merasa tidak kuat ditatapi oleh sepasang mata merah yang mengintimidasi.

“Harusnya dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku! Bukannya malah menatapku seakan aku ini orang aneh!” Soonyoung ingin menangis saja dan pulang, tapi entah kenapa kakinya seperti terpaku di sana.

Omega itu pun dilanda bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi sekarang. Suasana menjadi begitu canggung. Bola oranye masih tertangkup di kedua telapak tangannya, tak ada tanda-tanda alfa di hadapannya ini akan mengambilnya.

“Umm ....” Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Soonyoung. Kalau suasananya bisa dianimasikan, mungkin sosok Soonyoung sekarang akan digambar dalam keadaan linglung dengan kedua mata berbentuk spiral. Dan sosok di hadapannya ini akan memiliki mata yang setengah lingkaran saja dan bentuk mulutnya menyerupai sebuah sudut yang menghadap ke atas.

Soonyoung tersentak ketika bola di tangannya tiba-tiba diambil.

“Eh—“

Dan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau apapun, laki-laki itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi menjauhinya.

Meninggalkan sosok Soonyoung yang berdiri melongo kebingungan. Apa barusan dia diabaikan? DIABAIKAN TOTAL???

“Soonyoung!” Suara yang tidak asing bagi Soonyoung menyerukan namanya. Ia refleks menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Seungkwan yang tengah berlarian ke arahnya.

“Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan berhenti tepat di depannya dan langsung memberundungnya dengan pertanyaan.

“Bagaimana bisa kau mendekati Lee Jihoon? Memangnya tidak takut? Apa kalian mengobrol tadi? Gila! Tadi kulihat dia terus menatapku seakan-akan kau itu domba kecil yang siap-siap akan dia terkam!”

Soonyoung terkekeh mendengar perumpamaan Seungkwan itu, meski jujur dalam lubuk hatinya ia juga menyetujui perkataan teman barunya itu. Tatapan Lee Jihoon tadi seakan-akan ingin melahapnya.

“Satu-satu Seungkwan bertanyanya. Kenapa kau heboh sekali?”

“Ih, kau ini! Menurut rumor, dia itu benci orang-orang di kampus! Tapi sepertinya pengecualian untuk Kim Mingyu sama Xu Minghao, sih. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya! Kau lihat sendiri tadi tatapannya saja seram sekali, kan. Tidak ada yang mau menatap matanya, mereka pasti akan langsung menunduk kalau pandangannya sudah bertemu dengan Lee Jihoon. Semenakutkan itu ... dan kau bisa-bisanya berdiri di hadapannya tadi dan bertatap-tatapan! Aku tidak habis pikir ....”

Ah, jadi bukan cuma dirinya yang langsung menciut seperti tadi di hadapan alfa itu? Soonyoung diam-diam bersyukur ternyata bukan dirinya yang aneh.

Ia memandang Seungkwan yang kembali mengoceh soal betapa menyeramkannya sosok Lee Jihoon bahkan ketika ia hanya lewat saja dengan telinga tertutupi _earphone_. Dalam hati Soonyoung mengakui ucapan Chan kemarin.

“Boo Seungkwan ini memang ratu gosip. Jadi kalian jangan kaget kalau dia bisa tahu semua yang terjadi di kampus ini. Bahkan aku curiga jangan-jangan dia juga mengetahui isi-isi dari dokumen rahasia negara. Di tambah lagi dia mendapat _roommate_ yang satu frekuensi dengannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka yang selamalan suntuk bergosip. Blablabla—” Sejujurnya Lee Chan sendiri gemar sekali membicarakan orang lain, ditambah lagi kalimatnya selalu panjang seperti rel kereta. Ia bahkan juga berpidato soal betapa pentingnya bagi kita untuk menjaga bumi tetap hijau dan asri.

Soonyoung mengeluarkan Chan dari pikirannya dan menopang dagu, seolah-olah sedang memikirkan sesuatu—meski memang kenyataannya begitu. Ia memikirkan kenapa—entah kenapa ia merasa Lee Jihoon memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan ‘Tuan Serigala’ yang dulu sering menghampiri rumahnya. Sepasang netra merah yang gelap seperti darah dan feromon yang berbau lavender.

“Kwan.”

“Hm?”

“Aku cukup penasaran tentang Lee Jihoon. Bisakah kau memberikanku info lebih soal dia?”

Seungkwan sempat mengerutkan kening, namun kemudian dua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. “Ah, kalau itu jangan tanya padaku. Ayo, ikut aku. Aku tahu siapa yang lebih tepat dimintai informasi soal itu.” Omega bersurai pirang itu langsung menarik Soonyoung menuju asrama.

Mereka pergi ke lantai tiga. Sampai keluar lift pun Seungkwan masih menyeret Soonyoung, tapi omega harimau itu pasrah saja ditarik oleh temannya ini. Seungkwan baru berhenti menariknya ketika mereka sampai di depan kamar 180—nomor yang tidak asing bagi Soonyoung.

“Ini kamarmu?”

“Iya.”

Kemudian keduanya masuk. Soonyoung dibuat terkejut ketika melihat seorang omega lain yang sedang bersandar pada _dashboard_ sambil bermain _handphone_ dan mengunyah keripik kentang. Aroma yang pernah ia endus sebelumnya kini kembali tercium. Dia juga melihat warna rambut omega itu, ungu, sama seperti seseorang yang ditemuinya ketika baru masuk asrama.

“Kak Minki?”

Orang yang dipanggil 'Kak Minki' itu pun menoleh dan langsung tersenyum. “Halo.”

Seungkwan yang berada di tengah mereka kebingungan, sampai-sampai dia menoleh untuk melihat Sooyoung, lalu menoleh lagi untuk melihat Minki. “Kalian saling kenal?”

“Kami pernah bertemu di lift saat anak-anak baru mulai masuk ke sini.”

Seungkwan mengangguk-angguk.

“Omong-omong, kenapa Soonyoung ke sini?”

“Oh, iya! Katanya dia ingin tahu tentang Lee Jihoon. Kau tahu 'kan, Kak,” ucap Seungkwan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kasurnya. Ia pun menyuruh Soonyoung untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Minki tertawa renyah. “Siapa yang tidak tahu dia. Dia itu alfa dari kalangan bangsawan yang kabarnya sudah memiliki _mate_ , tapi sampai sekarang belum diketahui siapa _mate_ -nya.”

Seungkwan dan Soonyoung memerhatikan Minki dengan saksama ketika omega itu menjelaskan.

“Rumor itu muncul ketika dia baru masuk ke sini. Wangi feromonnya ada campuran wangi lain yang manis, seperti bau citrus bercampur dengan susu. Wangi yang biasa dimiliki oleh omega. Dari awal masuk dia juga seperti menjauh dari kita, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa dekat dengan Mingyu dan Minghao. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama dari kalangan bangsawan, sih.”

“Terus, dia itu apa? Maksudnya, ketika dia berubah itu jadi hewan apa?” tanya Soonyoung, raut wajahnya benar-benar penasaran saat menanyakan ini.

“Katanya sih dia itu serigala. Tapi belum pernah ada yang melihat dia berubah. Dia manusia paling misterius di kampus ini. Aku cuma tahu sedikit tentang dia karena dia tidak pernah berbaur. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat dia ngomong!”

Soonyoung yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam. Matanya langsung menatap ubin. Otaknya bekerja merunutkan sebuah spekulasi yang menurutnya amat gila. Mata merah, wangi lavender, alfa serigala ....

Apakah Jihoon adalah Tuan Serigala-nya?

Minki lalu menatapnya dengan jahil. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu tentangnya? Kau naksir dia, ya?"

Omega harimau itu langsung salah tingkah. "Hah? T-tidak! Aku hanya penasaran saja ...."

Minki mengangguk-angguk, namun senyum jahil tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya. "Sebaiknya begitu. Karena bisa gawat kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Soonyoung berkedip. "Memang kenapa?"

Mengangkat bahu. "Ya, tidak apa-apa sebenarnya. Dia itu terkenal sebagai makhluk paling dingin di kampus ini, tahu. Dia jarang berbicara, aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun melihat dia bicara. Tapi kata Aron, Jihoon hanya akan bicara kalau perlu saja. Ketika dia harus presentasi di depan kelas misalnya."

"Aron?" Soonyoung memiringkan kepala.

"Pacar kak Minki. Satu jurusan dengan Lee Jihoon," Seungkwan menjawab.

"Bukan pacar! Dia temanku dari kecil."

"Apanya yang bukan pacar? Kau pernah melewati masa heat bersamanya, tuh."

"Dari mana kau tahu itu!?"

"Kak Aron sendiri yang bilang ...."

"Ap—“ Minki tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia memijit pelipisnya, dalam hati memutuskan bahwa besok dia akan mencekik Kwak Aron dan melakban mulutnya agar tidak bisa lagi membagikan rahasianya seenak jidat. Sial, dia bahkan bisa membayangkan wajah bahagia tanpa beban Aron ketika menceritakan 'hal' itu pada Seungkwan!

"Ah, sudahlah. Mari kita kembali membahas Jihoon." Lalu mata violetnya memandang Soonyoung kembali. "Tadi kukatakan rumornya dia itu sudah punya _mate_ karena aromanya yang berbeda dari alfa kebanyakan. Terlalu banyak campuran aroma dalam feromonnya. Dan lagi, bukan cuma kau saja yang tertarik padanya. Kau tahu 'kan meski dia pendek dan wajahnya datar seperti triplek, tapi dia itu tampan. Auranya mematikan, _cool_ begitu lah. Bahkan ketika dia hanya berjalan saja, semua orang akan selalu meliriknya sampai punggungnya menghilang. Intinya, sainganmu sangat banyak."

"Wow," komentar yang keluar dari mulut Soonyoung. "Kak Minki, apa kau juga tertarik pada Jihoon?"

"Aku? Mana mungkin! Dia sama sekali bukan tipeku."

"Iya, tipemu kan yang seperti kak Aron."

"Seungkwan, sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu sebelum aku menyumpalnya dengan kaus kaki."

Soonyoung terkekeh melihat interaksi keduanya. Seungkwan dan kak Minki sangat mirip—maksudnya sifat mereka. Cocok sekali mereka disatukan menjadi roommate begini.

"Jadi ... dia sudah punya _mate_ , ya ...." Soonyoung menunduk, memandangi telapak kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki abu.

"Rumornya begitu. Kau benar-benar naksir dia, ya?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya penasaran. Lagi pula, aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya hari ini."

"Oh, jadi cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Minki terlihat antusias.

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Tidak tahu juga, kak Minki. Aku hanya... penasaran saja padanya."

Minki mengangguk-angguk, ia bisa merasakan kegundahan hati omega harimau itu dari aroma feromonnya.

"Ya sudah, mari kita bahas temannya si Jihoon saja, bagaimana?"

"Teman Jihoon?"

"Iya. Kau tahu 'kan alfa yang tinggi itu?"

Seungkwan langsung menyambar. "Kim Mingyu? Ah, aku tidak mau membahasnya. Yang lain saja!"

"Kenapa pula kau ini? Terserah aku mau membahas siapa. Soonyoung yang mau dengar, bukan kau."

"Ya aku juga jadi ikut dengar karena aku ada di sini!"

"Ya sudah kau keluar saja sana."

"Ini kamarku!"

"Eh, eh. Sudah, sudah. Tidak usah dibahas kalau Seungkwan-nya tidak nyaman." Soonyoung segera melerai perdebatan dua orang itu.

Minki menghela napas lalu bersidekap. "Dia memang selalu begitu tiap kali aku mau membahas Kim Mingyu. Padahal dulu pas pertama lihat, dia tak berhenti memuji ketampanan Mingyu. Sekarang saja dia sok-sokan membenci."

"Aku memang benci! Dia menyebalkan! Ah, sebal! Sudahlah aku mau mandi saja. Silakan kalian bergosip tentang dia! Aku tidak peduli."

Seungkwan langsung beranjak mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Minki hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Rasakan pembalasanku, haha. Dari tadi terus mengejekku soal Aron, sih."

Soonyoung tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, jadi dia hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil bergerak sedikit. “Kak, memangnya ada apa antara Seungkwan dan Kim Mingyu?”

“KAK MINKI JANGAN CERITA APA-APA! NANTI AKU MARAH PADAMU!” Minki bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan Sooyoung, tapi Seungkwan sudah lebih dulu berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Entah dia yang memiliki pendengaran tajam atau sebenarnya dia diam-diam menguping.

“Iya, Bawel!” balas Minki. “Kau dengar ‘kan, Soonyoung? Anjing kecil itu sudah melarangku bercerita ketika aku bahkan belum mengucapkan apa-apa tadi.”

“Ah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi.”

“Oke, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan teman Jihoon yang satu lagi? Xu Minghao. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu orangnya yang mana.”

Soonyoung mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka membicarakan Minghao. Orang yang tadi muncul bersama Mingyu dan Jihoon. Minki benar-benar memberi tahu pada Soonyoung secara detail. Mulai dari pekerjaan Minghao yang seorang model dan cukup membuat Soonyoung terkejut sampai dengan fakta bahwa alfa itu menolak omega-omega yang pernah dijodohkan dengannya. Semua info tentang Minghao benar-benar membuat Soonyoung terkejut.

Minki juga bercerita bahwa tiga alfa itu memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda meski semuanya berasal dari kalangan bangsawan. Namun, dari ketiganya yang benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang bangsawan adalah Kim Mingyu. Sebab, lelaki itu dikenal sebagai alfa yang suka bermain-main dengan omega dan memiliki hobi datang ke party di luar sana.

Mereka berdua terus bercerita sampai akhirnya Seungkwan selesai mandi dan kembali bergabung. Setelah itu topik pembicaraan menjadi kemana-mana. Minki bahkan menanyai tentang siapa teman asrama Soonyoung dan langsung dijawab oleh omega itu.

Saat sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama di sini, Soonyoung pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Jarak kamarnya dengan kamar Seungkwan ini tidak jauh. Kamar mereka berhadapan. Begitu ia masuk, dirinya langsung disambut Jun yang tengah membuat pola desain di meja belajarnya.

“Oh, kau sudah kembali. Dari kamar seberang, kan? Suara kalian terdengar jelas sekali. Dan sepertinya aku juga mendengar suara Seungkwan di sana.”

Soonyoung mengangkat bahu dan menaruh tas kuliahnya di atas meja belajarnya sendiri.

“Iya, itu kamar Seungkwan.”

Jun langsung menoleh dengan terkejut. “Maksudmu dia sebenarnya adalah tetangga kita?”

Soonyoung mengangguk seraya merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Jun menggeleng takjub, kembali pada pekerjaannya mendesain baju.

“Dunia sungguh sempit, ya.”

Soonyoung menyetujui sambil tertawa kecil. Ia lalu mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Begitu air _shower_ mengguyur tubuhnya yang letih karena beraktivitas seharian, pikirannya pun pergi melayang. Berkelana menyusuri pintu-pintu memori yang tersusun rapi di dalam kepalanya. Kemudian memasuki ruangan di mana di dalamnya tengah memutar kembali dokumenter reka ulang kejadian tadi sore. Ketika ia bertatap mata dengan alfa serigala bermata semerah darah.

Soonyoung memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengingat bagaimana sosok Lee Jihoon yang dilihatnya tadi sore. Bagaimana tubuh atletisnya yang basah oleh keringat bergerak dengan lincah di lapangan basket, tatapan matanya yang tajam, aroma lavender yang kuat saat berada di dekat alfa itu, dan fakta bahwa Jihoon adalah serigala.

Soonyoung meraba tengkuknya di mana tanda kepemilikan dari _mate_ -nya berada.

Ricik-ricik air masih mengucur membasuh tubuhnya yang dipenuhi busa.

Apakah mungkin?

Soonyoung tak bisa mengusir pemikiran gila dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin berpikir bahwa Jihoon adalah _mate_ -nya yang selama ini ia cari. Alfa serigala yang berbau lavender dan bermata merah di dunia ini bukan cuma Jihoon seorang. Ia tidak boleh terbawa perasaan seperti ini.

Namun, tak dapat disangkal bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya, Soonyoung mulai meyakini bahwa Jihoon adalah Tuan Serigala-nya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huweeee T___________T Gimana menurut kalian chapter dua ini?
> 
> Btw sengaja aku post di tanggal 25 hahahaha anggap saja sebagai hadiah.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca ini.... Aku mungkin akan sedikit lama dalam update ff ini karena kesibukan di real life. Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan bisa untuk komen langsung atau mengunjungi cc-ku, @hwooshi


End file.
